


One Wing In The Fire

by Acherona, trulywicked



Category: Dark-Hunter Series - Sherrilyn Kenyon
Genre: Acheron and his Mama feels, Anal Sex, Archon is a Bastard, Crazy Gods, Explicit Sexual Content, Gods, M/M, Male Slash, Oral Sex, Resurrection, Rimming, Snark, Strong Language, Tissue Warning, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-28
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-13 02:22:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 37,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/498395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acherona/pseuds/Acherona, https://archiveofourown.org/users/trulywicked/pseuds/trulywicked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mardi Gras, a masquerade, alcohol, and a lonely Sephiroth open a new door for Nick and Jared and when one of Nick's loved ones is kidnapped they grow closer than anyone could anticipate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Nick/Jared fic that is exceptionally heavy on plot. Of course there will also be porn in later parts because we both like it that way.
> 
> We believe we've added all the needed filter and keywords but if we missed anything please do leave a comment so we can fix it? Also if you like what you read please leave us a review? We like that.
> 
> Oh and TW will give cookie to the person who can guess where the title came from.
> 
> WARNING: This fic contains Greek gods and other supernatural creatures, this chapter contains unresolved sexual tension between Malachai and Sephiroth, people being kidnapped, and plotting the death of a villain.
> 
> Disclaimer: Neither trulywicked nor Acherona own nor have any claim upon the Dark Hunter series, nor any characters or locations thereof. We make no profit from writing this fanfiction.

\-------------------------------------------------------  
  
Jared crossed his arms across his chest and leaned against a pillar as he watched the brunet move across the floor. Really how had he ended up training the Malachi? Jared didn't really understand it. Nick was a fast learner though, he had tapped into his powers much faster than Jared would have thought possible, the brunet still had a far way to go but he was...impressive. The Sephiroth had to admit that, at least to himself.  
  
The redhead peered at Nick, analyzing his moves before attacking him.  
  
Nick narrowed his eyes and dodged the attack, planting his staff to give a little extra leverage. He lashed out at the older man with a quick, vicious kick.  
  
Jared threw himself into a backflip to avoid the boot clad foot and drew his sword, whispering to her softly. The redhead couldn't stop the grin that spread over his face as adrenalin rushed through him. He crouched on the floor before striking out again, the sword singing in the air.  
  
Nick blocked the blade with his staff, spun, and tried to slam the bottom of the pole into Jared's groin.  
  
Oh Fuck! Jared groaned and sank to the floor with something that he refused to admit sounded like a whimper. "That's cheating pretty boy!" He hissed through clenched teeth. His balls felt like they were covered in liquid fire but Jared still lunged forward, got the broad end of his sword behind Nick's legs and swept him off his feet.  
  
Rather than try to keep from falling, Nick went with it, turning like a cat so that he landed on his hands and knees, able to quickly push back up to his feet and spin to face Jared with a smirk. "All's fair in love and war cher and who're you callin' pretty boy? Haven't you looked in a mirror lately?"  
  
Jared flashed a bit of fang as he got to his feet again. "I prefer the term dashing or handsome." He said with a smirk. His package still hurt like a a son of a bitch and he would make the brunette feel some pain of his own. Bending his knees, he gathered power and jumped over Nick, bringing his sword down at the same time, hitting his back with the blunt end...he wanted to use the sharp edge but Savitar was a grouch about blood spilling on his floors.  
  
Nick grunted and stumbled forward then spun to face the redhead. Pain really didn't bother him. Being a New Orleans street rat and having to deal with his father before the bastard has landed in jail had taught him early to take his licks and keep going. He grinned fiercely at the Sephieroth. "You're gonna have to do better than that little love tap cher."  
  
"Oh little boy...if I were ever to love you I swear you'd feel it." Jared grinned back as they circled each other. His blood ran hot in his veins. Spending century after century being that bitch's slave, hanging from those chains and being tortured at whim this was a breeze. Jared relished in the freedom, even if he had to put up with this pup.  
  
The Cajun snorted though a little thrill shivered up his spine at the thought of rolling around naked with the redhead. "I somehow doubt you'd be able to measure up to my expectations, oh ancient one."  
  
"You'd be surprised by what I've picked up through the years...I could make your toes curl and your eyes roll back into your head with the flick of a tongue little one." Jared singsonged. His golden eyes bled red for a second as he crept closer, his sword in a firm grip.  
  
Nick rolled his own eyes and resummoned his staff in preparation for Jared's attack. "Uh huh, you're not the only old warrior who's said that and sucked, in the bad way."  
  
Jared just chuckled and came at him. "Poor baby, I´bet your right hand is still your best bed partner."  
  
Nick smirked and ducked under the strike, responding with one of his own directed at the redhead's ribs. "Sorry to disillusion you cher but I don't have to resort to my hand for a little R&R. You on the other hand, I imagine your hand gets quite a work out."  
  
The redhead smirked and wiggled his fingers. "Both left and right little one...after being chained to a wall it's surprising how good freedom of limbs can feel."  
  
Nick hummed in a considering noise. "I still don't get that."  
  
"Get what? Self gratification? Because if you don't then your life so far must have been dull indeed." Jared slashed with his sword even as his eyes glistened with amusement.  
  
The Malachai dodged the swing and slammed the butt of his staff at Jared's face. "No I meant the chained up shit. I don't get why they'd chain you up instead of befriending you, there wasn't any point in it."  
  
Jared heard his nose crunch and cursed under his breath he reached out his tongue and felt the tangy, metallic taste of blood on the tip of his tongue. "Befriend me?" Jared chuckled hollowly. "Believe me boy...I'd have ripped their throats out first chance I got...I'm not one of the good guys remember?" He kicked the brunet in the gut. "Besides, I think those crazy bitches got off on the power."  
  
Nick grunted at the blow and swept his staff at Jared's feet. "Bullshit you're not one of the good guys. If you weren't you'd have taken my head off ages ago, the hell with the rest of the world."  
  
Jared stumbled a bit before he regained his footing. "Aww do you have faith in me little one?" He batted his lashes at the other. "Careful, I might live to regret it."  
  
The Cajun snorted. "I don't have faith in you flyboy. I'm just making an observation. You're big marshmellow under all that big bad Sephiroth attitude."  
  
"Flyboy?" Jared snorted and got ready to strike again, a part of him was a bit annoyed that he hadn't beaten the Cajun yet. As stated the other learned fast.  
  
A small, polite cough from the entrance of the room through him off and made him stumble and gave Nick the opportunity to land another hit on him. Jared growled and glared towards the doorway.  
  
Nick glanced at the intruder and barked, "What do you want?"  
  
Ash's brow twitched at Nick's less than friendly greeting. "The bears are having a Mardi Gras party and the two of you are invited." The tall man tossed them each an envelope. "See you there." Then he walked out.  
  
The Sephiroth lay down his sword and wiped his still bleeding nose with the back of his hand. "Oh my...I just melt at the love between you two."  
  
Nick snarled, "Bite me fluff muffin," and opened his invitation. It read: You are invited to a Mardi Gras masquerade at the Sanctuary Bar starting at 8 pm. Costume and mask are required. And Nicky, your attendance is mandatory so if you don't show by ten I'll come hunt you down and I won't be happy. See you there, Aimee Kattalakis.  
  
Jared quirked a dark red eyebrow as he read his own envelope. "Costumes? What the hell? I ain't going." Jared shook his head fiercely, his long red hair dancing across his back.  
  
Nick smirked. "Say that in front of your little demon. I'll bet he'll want to go since I know Ash will bring Simi."  
  
"Oh no...Even worse." Jared put on a false terrified expression. "And he's not little...he's compact, don't hurt his feelings now."  
  
Nick crossed his arms over his chest. "Like I said. You're a big fluffy marshmellow under the attitude."  
  
"Watch it or else I might really bite!" Jared snapped his fangs in Nicks direction. "And I think you broke my nose you fucker."  
  
"Aw poor winged baby. Want me to kiss it better?" Nick's eyes were dancing with humor.  
  
Golden eyes narrowed and Jared stepped closer. "Yes." He answered shortly. He wanted to see what Nick would do, at least that was what he told himself.  
  
The Cajun raised an eyebrow. He'd never been one to back down from a challenge and so he stepped up to Jared and planted a kiss right on the bridge of the nose. Then, because he was an ass, he took the opportunity to hook his foot behind Jared's ankle and send the Sephiroth falling onto his ass. Of course then he got the hell out of striking range.  
  
There was a whoosh sound as Jared had the air knocked out of him. That fucking little brat!!! Now he had an aching head and throbbing nose...Jared wondered just how pissed the Powers That Be would be if the Malachai 'accidentally' got skewered. A red eyebrow twitched as Jared lay staring at the ceiling.  
  
\------------------------  
  
Nick leaned against the wall, a black half-mask fixed to his face. He wore a sapphire blue evening jacket with a high raised collar, open in the front to display the white, fountaining cravat, oil slick blue and gold rhinestones sparkled over the shoulders and collar of the jacket and a gleaming black jewel anchored the cravat in place. Black breeches and boots slicked up his legs, the tails of the jacket hanging elegantly behind them. He held a glass of punch in his white gloved hands and watched the crowd, a smile occasionally flirting on his lips when he spotted one or two couples he knew.  
  
This was Jared's personal hell, seeing smiling happy couples that he didn't have a clue about who they were twirling and laughing around him. The redhead knew nothing of costumes so he had decided to dress as far away from his personal style as possible, he wore a very strict, modern, three piece suit in unrelenting charcoal grey. The shirt and tie were a lighter grey. He straightened his high ponytail and made sure his mask made of peacock feathers were still in place as he cowered in a corner. He could feel Nim moving across his skin, waiting to see of Simi would actually show.  
  
Nick's brow raised as he spotted the redhead and his lips twitched as he took in the obviously uncomfortable Sephiroth. Oh this was just too good, Jared, in a suit, _hiding_ in the corner. If ever there was a Kodak moment this was it. Nick whipped out his camera phone, squeezed off a few shots with Jared none the wiser, and tucked it back away before sauntering over to the older man. "What's a matter cher? Don't see anyone you wanna dance with?"  
  
Golden eyes snapped over to Nick. "I don't dance, and you're right...nobody here is worth my time." Jared tried for a smirk but it came out more nervous than condescending, he felt completely out of his element in all this warm fuzz. "Oh and what are you wearing?"  
  
Nick smirked at the Sephiroth. "It's called a costume cher. Apparently a concept you have a little trouble with. A suit? At a Mardi Gras party?"  
  
"Well, what's the point in pretending to be something you're not?" Jared asked trying to save a bit of his dignity though he realized it was probably a lost cause. He looked over Nick's shoulder to see a tall auburn haired woman dressed in as a princess come closer. The woman lay a slender hand on the brunet's shoulder and her voice was filled with warmth and a strange sense of longing when she spoke his name. "Nick?"  
  
The Cajun stiffened, unsure about what to do or say. There was no chance in hell he'd be able to fool Amanda but he didn't want to put her in danger. If any of Noir's little minions got wind that she or Kyrian knew the whereabouts of the Malachai they'd be gallu fodder. Damn what should he do?  
  
Jared saw Nick stiffen, he didn't really know why because the woman was beautiful and friendly but he could sense the brunet's discomfort. Since he was more or less the Malachai's guard dog for the time being Jared decided to try and help. "Excuse me miss but I think you're wrong, that's my lover you have your hands all over."  
  
Amanda slowly pulled her hand away. "L-lover?" She had been so sure it was Nick, the way he moved and the way he held his head. She missed Nick so much, her and Kyrian both...the Nick she knew was not gay though...no he was a womanizer. "I'm sorry then, my mistake." She bowed her head and walked back across the room, suddenly she wanted to be held by her husband.  
  
Nick watched her walk across the room towards a man dressed as a prince then turned his back so Kyrian wouldn't be able to recognize him. He was sorry that he'd made Amanda sad but he wasn't about to put her or Kyrian and certainly not Marissa in danger. He looked at Jared and spoke softly. "Thank you."  
  
"Pffft for what? I can't have you go on a rampage on my watch now can I?" Jared straightened his feathered mask again. "Can you tell me what we're really doing here? Despite the fun I'm having in this corner and saving damsels in distress I could use my time better than this."  
  
Nick's brow twitched irritably. "Amanda is the last living person I'd go on a rampage against old man and pardon me for thanking you for helping me protect a friend, I'll remember not to do it again in the future. I don't know what _you_ are doing here but _I_ am here because Aimee asked and I try not to upset her." The Cajun caught sight of something out of the corner of his eye. An all too familiar head of red and black hair with a pair of horns and wings. "You can let your demon out now, Simi is here."  
  
"No need to get so pissy, it was a simple question." Jared grumbled back...Geez the brunet was moodier that the two bitches who had _owned_ him combined. He released Nim who hurriedly hid behind his back peeking out at the radiating, goth clad demon on the dance floor.  
  
Then, like a sixth sense, Simi turned around and looked straight at where Nim was peeking out and started bouncing over. Nick blinked. "Oh shit. I think I'd better go bait a bear before she gets closer." The brunette then disappeared into the crowd before the Charonte got to Jared and Nim. She smiled brightly. "The Simi is glad to see you Nim! Will Nim dance with the Simi?"  
  
"Go, dance, bump and grind." Jared pulled Nim from behind his back and pushed towards the other demon. Nim seemed reluctant at first but it was clear that he wanted to be with Simi. Jared almost felt like a proud father as he watched them throw themselves into dancing. Nick was full of surprises though, why was he had a party were he had to hide from the majority of the participants? Jared shook his head as he went in search of booze, maybe getting drunk would make this evening more bearable.  
  
\-------------------------------------  
  
Once again Nick found himself leaning on the wall watching Jared only this time it was exponentially more amusing since the redhead was a few over three sheets to the wind.  
  
The once pristine ponytail was hanging on three quarters and Jared had lost the suit jacket a long time ago. He was dancing or rather bouncing around the dance floor, not noticing the weird looks he was given. He didn't know what the dark haired man behind the bar counter had given him but it had certainly made him feel better, he had lost count on how many shots he'd had but maybe he should get another one.  
  
Nick noticed the Sephiroth heading back towards the bar and, hoping to head off disaster, intercepted him. "I think you've had enough cher."  
  
"Ah Nicky but it sets the blood on fire, you should try it." Jared stumbled closer. "Dance with me..."  
  
The Cajun's lips twitched as he suppressed laughter at the redhead's antics. When Jared sobered up it was not going to be pretty. "Cher you are wasted and I'm not interested in getting my feet stepped on." Nick gestured to Aimee that he was going to get Jared out of Sanctuary. The bearswan nodded and went to tell Ash that he was demon sitting for Jared. Nick gripped the redhead's arm and began tugging him out of the club.  
  
Jared leaned forward and buried his nose in the crook of Nick's neck. "Want to get me alone huh?" He leered.  
  
Nick shook his head. "I can't believe you got drunk. You, an almighty being that is capable of killing a god, are so drunk off your ass you're propositioning your supposedly mortal enemy. Somewhere in the universe there is a fate laughing it's ass off." They got to Nick's car and the brunette nudged the drunk man into the passenger side. "Alright cher let's get you somewhere you won't do much damage."  
  
"I'm not drunk, just not entirely sober." He turned and blinked owlishly at Nick. "You suck as a mortal enemy, you know that don't you...You're as fluffy as a little kitten." Jared snuggled closer. "I've missed touch, do you know what it's like not to feel the warmth of another, only the sting of a whip or the pain of a dagger?" Jared babbled on until he passed out against the Cajun's shoulder.  
  
Nick sighed and turned the engine over as a wave of sympathy washed over him. "I'll let the fluffy comment pass cher since you don' know what's coming out of your mouth cher." Since he had less than no clue where Jared usually roosted in N'awlins, Nick drove to his own apartment. He got out of the car, strode around to the passenger side and slung Jared's arm over his shoulder to cart the unconscious redhead to up to his place. Once inside, after awkwardly managing to close the door, he staggered with his burden to the couch, tripping on a runner at the last moment so that he landed cattywhompous on the couch with a passed out Sephiroth on top of him. He sighed and tried to shove the redhead off of him only to have Jared's arms clench around him. "Oh you're kidding me."  
  
Jared was dreaming, he had a warm body beneath him and his body reacted. He gripped the form under him tighter and ground down, oh yes that felt so fucking good. His lips seached out hot skin and he licked and nipped at the silky flesh, savoring the salty taste. His dream lover was covered in clothes though and Jared struggled to get them off so that he could feel more skin against his own. "Hmmm, Jaden." He whispered.  
  
Nick's brows rose as he recognized the name of the demon broker. He'd heard about the man from Jericho and Ash, when he was in the mood to listen to Ash, but he wasn't aware that Jared knew the man. Regardless, Nick had too much pride to be a stand in for someone else. He grabbed one of the redhead's ears and twisted as his mama used to to to get Nick's attention or to make a point when he'd misbehaved. "Hey wake up!"  
  
"Ow, fuck!!" A searing pain shot through Jared's arousal and as he moved to get away from it he fell off the couch. "Hell, why did you do that?" Everything hurt and it felt as if something had crawled into his mouth and died. Jared was utterly miserable.  
  
Nick sat up and started smoothing his clothing. "I don't like to be molested while being called someone else's name. Especially when the ham-handed molester is skunk-ass drunk."  
  
Jared blinked and felt blood rush to his cheeks as the dream came back to him, he didn't remember calling out a name but things were embarrassing enough without him remembering that. "Eh...sorry?" What else could he say? Jared couldn't believe he had groped the Malachai...and apparently his cock was still in the mood to continue. He moved to get up from the floor when the whole world spun around him. "Bathroom?" He managed to get out, he needed to throw up.  
  
The Cajun pointed down the hallway. "First door on your right."  
  
The redhead half ran and half crawled to the bathroom as fast as he could before all the alcohol he'd downed came back up. Why had he had so much to drink?  
  
In the great room Nick got up and went to his kitchen to make some ginger tea. It was what Cherise would pour down his throat when he'd had too much to drink so it should help the redhead that was currently praying to the porcelain god. That and some dry bread and the Sephiroth should be well enough to get his own ass back home in about thirty minutes.  
  
Jared rinsed out his mouth with cold water before rising up to look into the mirror over the sink. He looked absolutely horrible. He yanked out the ribbon in his hair and ran is fingers trough it, letting it hang lose down his back, then he pulled of the tie still around his neck and stuffed it in his pocket. Jared was disgusted with himself, he was finally allowed freedom and he had behaved like an utter ass. He ran his hands over his face and went to find Nick. He found the other in the kitchen. "Is there someone else I need to apologize too?" He asked quietly.  
  
Nick glanced over his shoulder at the discomfited redhead. "No. You didn't do anything except dance badly at Sanctuary." The brunette turned and handed a mug of tea and a roll to the other man. "Drink the tea and eat the bread, it should settle your stomach."  
  
"Thank you." Jared sipped the hot tea carefully, willing his stomach to stay calm, then a thought struck him. "Nim!...Is Nim okay?" Jared couldn't believe he'd gotten sloshed enough to forget about the little demon.  
  
"Easy there cher. Aimee told Ash to look after him. Besides do you really think Simi would let anything bad happen to him?"  
  
Jared relaxed against his seat. "No you're right, Simi will look out for him." He looked up at Nick with tired eyes. "I'll finish this and then I'll be out of your hair." Jared needed to get home, Nick had been more than nice taking his drunk ass in; in the first place.  
  
"Mmm." Nick took a sip of the bottle of Sprite he'd cracked open. He probably shouldn't ask but his curiosity had been piqued. "So what's the deal with you and the demon broker?"  
  
Golden eyes grew dull and flat as Jared placed the teacup down on the table. Fuck what kind of shit had he blurted out in drunken stupor? "Ancient business, and none of yours." He got up from his seat. "I'll get going now, see you in the training room tomorrow."  
  
"Alright. Sorry to pry. I just wondered why you called his name, forget I asked."  
  
He had called out Jaden's name? Well that was a kicker if anything. "No problem, Jaden is the past...the very far away past. I'm sorry I blew up at you, I really have to go though." Jared tried to give the Cajun a smile but it came out more like a grimace.  
  
"It's fine. I can give you a ride if you need one."  
  
"Nah I'll walk, I could really use the fresh air." Jared gave Nick a mocking salute as he started to walk towards the door. "See you later Malachai."  
  
"Oui, Sephiroth." Nick's eyes remained speculatively on the redhead's back until the door shut.  
  
\--------------------  
  
Amanda Hunter hurried along the sidewalk as she checked the watch on her slender wrist. She was getting Marissa who had spent the day with her grand mother and she was already late. Quickening her steps she turned a corner when the hair on her neck suddenly seemed to stand on edge. She felt power in the air, great power. Before she could react she felt a terrible pain sear through her and all went black.  
  
\-------------------  
  
Nick was in a black mood. Today was his usual training with Acheron and he never felt particularly fond of these sessions. Of course half of the reason for that was that Ash still managed to knock him on his ass regularly. Another part of it was that Jared was also there to _see_ him get knocked on his ass. He flipped back from a strike of Ash's staff and brought his own up to defend when the Harbringer's cell phone went off. Nick almost, _almost_ , smiled at the put upon expression that crossed the ten thousand year old man's face. Ash called a time out and answered his phone after checking the caller ID. "Yes Kyrian?"  
  
  
 _"She's gone, I can't feel her at all. Ash I can't feel her!"_ Kyrian's voice was shrill and out of breath and his words tumbled over one and other as he tried to compose himself enough to actually speak.  
  
Ash felt a chill go up his spine and he could tell that Nick could hear Kyrian's words easily from the way the Cajun stiffened. "Can't feel who Kyrian?"  
  
 _"Amanda, she was just going to pick Marissa up and now she's just...gone. I can't sense her anywhere. Please help me!"_  
  
Nick's hand clenched around the staff he was holding and a nasty feeling snaked up his back. Ash's jaw tensed and he told Kyrian to wait for a moment while he checked on what was up. He barked out, "Atropos!"  
  
The shade of the petite woman appeared and frowned at him. "I am not a dog to come to heel Acheron. What do you want?"  
  
"What's happened to Amanda?"  
  
Atty blinked and raised a brow. "Something has happened to the General's wife?"  
  
Ash growled. "She's disappeared Atropos. Do you or the other have anything to do with it?"  
  
Atty closed her eyes and looked for an answer. When she opened them again they were troubled and her brow was knit. "I see nothing nor do Clotho or Lacy. This is not from our pantheon."  
  
With that she faded, leaving both Nick and Ask sick with the implications of that statement. Ash breathed in and called calmly. "Savitar?"  
  
Savitar emerged within moments, clad in board shorts and horrid Hawaiian shirt. He's eyes looked around the room and took in the seriousness from it's participants. "You called." He said calmly.  
  
Jared watched the tension in the room and though he didn't know what had happened really he understood that it was bad. Without being conscious of it he moved to stand closer to the upset Malachai.  
  
Ash met the everchanging eyes of his old teacher. "Amanda has gone missing and the Moirae have no answers. Do you know what's happened?"  
  
Savitar closed his eyes and when he opened them he sighed and looked at Nick with something that almost looked like compassion, it was gone in a second though. "It seems Noir and his brood has found out about the Malachai's connection to the Hunter family. He has her." Savitar said in a smooth voice.  
  
Everything inside Nick went ice cold at those words and he froze. Ash's eyes flashed red briefly before he put a choke chain on his temper. He inclined his head to Savitar. "Thank you. Simi!" The Charonte materialized off his skin. "Why's the Simi's akri sad?"  
  
"We have a problem. I need you go get Marissa and Kyrian and bring them to Katoteros and make sure Tory stays there too."  
  
Simi frowned but nodded. "Yes Akri." Then disappeared to do as he asked. He then spoke into the phone. "Kyrian Simi is going to come get you and Marissa and take you to my place. _Don't_ go and do something stupid before I get to you, understand me."  
  
 _"Then get here fast, I'm going to get her back!"_ Was Kyrian's short reply before he hung up the phone.  
  
Jared had stiffened when he heard Noir's name, he saw how upset Nick was and placed a hand on his shoulder to keep him from doing something insanely stupid in the heat of the moment.  
  
The brunette was well aware of the eyes on him, waiting for him to do something rash and impetuous but he liked to think he'd learned from his mistakes. So instead of going off half-cocked, with no plan, into Noir's lair to save Amanda, he just turned sharply, stalked to the nearest wall, and punched it hard enough to leave a dent. He spun back to face Ash. "What do we do?"  
  
The god of fate pinched the bridge of his nose between his fingers. "First we get Kyrian and Marissa safe then we get Jericho and the Oneroi together for some brainstorming."  
  
Nick's hands fisted but he nodded sharply. He was still pissed at Ash but he also understood that the Atlantean wasn't the only one at fault, Menyara had pounded that into his skull ages ago, and he knew they'd need a plan. A good one. It didn't make him feel much better though.  
  
Jared couldn't help but cringe a bit at Jericho's name, the titan was pleasant enough but he was still the one holding his leash so the speak, the one with power over his freedom. This wasn't about him though, this was about Nick and an innocent woman. For some reason Jared wanted to help wipe that tortured expression off of Nick's face. The redhead wasn't sure he liked these new feelings, everytime he had allowed himself to feel _very_ bad things had followed. "What can I do?" He asked gruffly.  
  
The brunette blinked at him. The Sephiroth's offer had come out of the blue but it seemed to soothe the bulk of the rage building in his chest, banking it so that it would harden and become controlled. He met the golden eyes, his own showing gratitude at the offer. "I don't know. I know next to nothing about that bastard. Ash is right, we need to plan with the bunch on the Vanishing Isle." It was a miracle that those words hadn't burned off Nick's tongue.  
  
Fuck, if Nick was willing to listen Acheron then things were bad. Jared was a stab first ask questions later kind of guy, something that could explain the situations and consequences he he'd found himself in. He was willing to wait and listen here though, he would put a reign on his impatience and do things Nick's way. "Then we should get going, shouldn't we?"  
  
"As soon as Simi gets Kyrian and Marissa here."  
  
No sooner had he spoken then Simi arrived with Marissa in one arm and dragging Kyrian with the other. "Akri would be very sad if the Simi had to barbecue you so please stop squirming."  
  
Kyrian looked like a wreck, grey skin and taut lines marring his handsome face. He shook off Simi's grip on his arm and rushed to Acheron, not noticing Nick. "What are we going to do? I need to get her back!" Kyrian hated feeling this helpless, why had someone taken Amanda to begin with.  
  
Jared watched the blond man with detachment. He had no bonds with the stranger but he could feel his pain, it practically poured off of him. He looked to his side to see what Nick's reaction was to the newcomers.  
  
Nick winced at Kyrian's appearance. Goddamnit! Why couldn't he manage to protect those he cared the most for? So focused on Kyrian's desperation he didn't notice that Simi had set Marissa down nor did he notice the girl examining him closely. After less than a second of study, the child's eyes lit with recognition and she hollered, "Uncle Nick," and ran towards him. Nick's expression turned to slight panic as Kyrian turned around and gawked at him and Marissa barreled into his legs, hugging them tight.  
  
Hazel green eyes widened and Kyrian whipped his head around mid speech at his daugther's words. He looked at the man she was hugging and he could feel his breath catch. Nick...What the hell was his former Squire here? Amanda had told him about thinking that she'd seen Nick at Sanctuary's party but he hadn't thought more of it. "Y-you...Nick?"  
  
Nick's expression was tormented but he reached down to pat Marissa's head and said, "Hey Rissie." He nodded at Kyrian, "Kyrian."  
  
Kyrian took in Nick's features, the Cajun was still handsome, no doubt about that but Artemis mark stood out on his skin like a beacon. Kyrian walked closer to his former charge and best friend. "Oh Nick...what did you do?"  
  
The younger man winced. "Something stupid. I...it's sort of my fault Amanda's been taken."  
  
Kyrian's expression changed from warm, sympathetic and bewildered to feral in the blink of an eye. "Marissa, go to uncle Ash." He said sternly to his little girl and then he stepped up and grabbed the neckline of Nick's shirt. "What. The. Fuck. Have. You. Done?" Every word was like ice.  
  
Jared stepped closer, ready to yank the blond off Nick if it would be necessary.  
  
Nick reached up, resting his own hands on Kyrian's wrists softly, his eyes full of regret and pain, "I'm sorry. I tried to keep you and your family out of this. That's why I've stayed away. Someone is after me and they're going through the people I care about to get to me."  
  
Rage turned to despair and Kyrian slumped against Nick. "I need her back Nicky...I-I need her."  
  
They obviously had a past together, a strong bond. Jared was a bit surprised of the spike of jealously that spiked through him at that thought. This wasn't about him, Jared reminded himself, this wasn't the time to be selfish. It was just, somehow he had believed the Malachai to be as alone as he was.  
  
Nick gave Kyrian a hard hug. "I know boss. We're going to get Amanda back to you, I swear." His dark eyes flashed to Malachai red in his fierceness for just a moment. "I promise Kyrian, even if I have to take on hell itself, you'll have your wife back."  
  
Ash walked over, Marissa propped on his hip. "Kyrian, there's a few things you need to know about Nick." He met the former Squire's eyes, his own asking for permission to spill the beans, and got a short nod in return. "Nick isn't human or truly a Dark-Hunter anymore."  
  
Kyrian looked even more bewildered than before. He gave a sigh and ran ha hand over his face in an effort to compose himself. "Is there somewhere we can sit down? It sounds like we have a lot to talk about." Kyrian shot the redhead in the room a curious glare but Jared pretended like he didn't see it.  
  
A few chairs materialized out of nowhere and Ash nodded at one. "Have a seat and you're right, there's a lot of ground to cover before we can gather the troops."  
  
\--------------------------------  
  
"Boy, you don't do anything half way do you?" Kyrian asked. He didn't quite know what to think, the story was more than unbelievable but Kyrian had no doubt that every word was true. "You've always attracted trouble like a magnet."  
  
Nick grimaced. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring my shit to your door. That's why I didn't acknowledge Amanda at the party."  
  
Kyrian nodded. "I would probably have done the same thing in your situation, now we need to concentrate on bringing this a-hole down and get my wife back."  
  
Ash stood up. "And on that note, we need to get to the Vanishing Isle. Tabby and Val are there visiting Bob with Xavier and since Tabby has NJ he's safe there. Noir, for all that he's declared war on the Olymipans, won't dare strike directly at them just yet. "  
  
Kyrian scrambled up from his seat, grateful that something finally seemed to happen. He did not look forward to tell Tab that her sister was missing though. "Yes, let's get going."  
  
Jared had been very silent through Nick's explanation, he felt out of place with all this family crap. If someone needed someone dead then Jared was a go to guy, feelings and bonds were _not_ his thing.  
  
Nick stood up and looked over at the Sephiroth. "You coming Red?"  
  
Jared growled but nodded. "Guard dog...remember?" He smirked at the Malachai.  
  
Nick raised a brow. "Kiss ass cher. Allons-y." With that Nick concentrated and flashed to the Vanishing Isle.  
  
Jared rolled his eyes, gave Ash and Kyrian a mock bow and followed Nick.  
  
Kyrian shook his head. "What's up with those two?" He asked Ash as he waited for the God to bring them to Savitar.  
  
Ash tilted his head. "No idea." He put a hand on Kyrian's shoulder and in an instant they were standing in the middle of a crowd of Oneroi and other immortals.  
  
Savitar inclined his head to them as they materialized. "Nice of you to join us, I've been explaining the situation to our brethren here." He still wore his Hawaiian shirt and his hair was wet as if he had just stepped up from the ocean.  
  
Ash raised a brow. "We had our own round of explanations to go through first. Have any ideas been thrown out yet?"  
  
Tabitha growled, "Here's one, go into Asmodea and rip Noir's head off."  
  
"Okay any less suicidal ideas?"  
  
"I second girly's idea." Jared raised his hand and smiled at Tabitha, he liked her.  
  
"As much as I would like to do just that, I want us to get Amanda out alive...Not piss this Noir guy off so that he kills her." Kyrian said to his sister in law. "We need a gameplan."  
  
"You need a new set of balls is what you need." Tabby huffed and crossed her arms.  
  
A tall, platinum haired man shook his head at them and looked over at Jared and Nick. "How close is Mr. Malachai to mastering his powers?"  
  
"Close, very close." Jared said. He had mixed feelings about that. Nick in full control of his Malachai powers would be a good thing but it also meant that his work was done and that he had no reason to stay. "It's his temper that needs more work."  
  
"Bite me asshole." Nick drawled in reply to Jared's dig.  
  
"Where?" Jared asked and snapped his fangs in reply.  
  
Kyrian rolled his eyes. "Okay if you two are done with your foreplay then maybe we could actually figure something out now."  
  
Nick gave Kyrian a 'are you nuts' look while the rest of the room except Jared snickered at the quip. Jericho spoke again before any more insults could fly. "Noir hasn't sent a demand just yet, he will eventually and it'll be demanding the same thing he's been after since he woke up. The Malachai. When we get that demand I say we give him what he wants."  
  
Jared sent the blond a scathing glare but reigned in his lust to smash his face in and turned to Jericho insted. "What did you have in mind?" He couldn't believe this, he was fucking worried about the Malachai? Had he had a blow to the head that he had forgotten about? Maybe freedom was driving him insane?  
  
Jericho smirked. "The Malachai were made to destroy Source gods. Noir is a Source god who has just kidnapped one of the few people the last Malachai cares about. I say we give him Nick, in all his pissed off, I-don't-take-orders-from-nobody glory."  
  
Over in a corner, standing next to his wife and holding his son, a goteed demi-god laughed evilly. "If he survives, Noir will be begging us to take Nick back."  
  
Kyrian looked over at Zarek. "Nick can be the biggest pain in the ass imaginable." He agreed. "Will you be joining us?"  
  
The Moesian grinned ferally. "I'm always on board to make someone bleed."  
  
"Good." Kyrian gave Zarek a matching grin of his own. "Nick are you ready for this?" Kyrian walked over to the Cajun. "I want Amanda back but I don't want to lose you again...not when you're finally back." He put his hand on the younger man's shoulder. "You're family."  
  
Nick looked at the hand on his shoulder then met Kyrian's eyes. "I lost my mama because I was an idiot. I'm not letting you or Marissa and NJ go through that because this bastard wants to get his hands on me. That bastard wants a piece of me he'll get one, and I'll make him choke on it." With that short, pithy speech, Nick strode off to walk through the doors of the room they were in and head down to the beach.  
  
Kyrian felt a mixture of hope and sadness. He knew Nick was the best bet to get Amanda back but he wanted Nick back too. Fuck everything was so messed up at the moment and Kyrian hardly knew what way was up anymore.  
  
Jared watched Nick go and after giving the other some time to be alone and calm down he followed.  
  
Nick stared out at the ocean. "I'm going to kill Noir."  
  
"I know you are." Jared lifted his face and let the sun warm it, it was amazing how good such a simple thing could feel and how many who took it for granted. "I'm going to help you do it, maybe hold him by the hair as you cut his head off."  
  
The brunette nodded in acceptance. "I need to know how to keep it from fucking with the fabric of the universe though. The whole point of putting the bastard out of our misery is to keep the world from ending."  
  
Jared chew his bottom lip as he thought of what Nick had said. "It won't be easy, you know that but with some skill and luck it can be done. The question is are we willing to pay the price?"  
  
"What is the price?"  
  
"Well, do you have a Chtonian in your backpocket that's willing to be a sacrifice to the source? Your other option is to find someone willing to take the powers that will be released into themself...Either way it's not going to be easy." Jared sat down on the beach and let the sand run through his fingers. "Whatever we do, we need to keep the balance."  
  
Nick looked out at the horizon and nodded. "I hate to say it but our best bet for finding people who could take on Noir's powers is probably to poke around Olympus."  
  
Jared shuddered. "I don't exactly have the best relationships with the Olympians. Do you have anyone particular in mind?" The air smelled like salt and even in these circumstances the sound of the ocean was soothing to the Sephiroth, he was glad that Nick had gone outside, away from the group of people. Jared found it easier to concentrate in the open.  
  
The brunette snorted. "Hey I'm not on friendly terms with any I'd trust Noir's powers to either but Acheron is pretty well acquainted with several that aren't complete assholes."  
  
"Okay, I'll follow your lead...for now. Mostly because it's the only idea we've got." Jared smirked. "Let's go poke the geezers, I'm getting restless." Jared rolled his shoulders and looked up at Nick.  
  
The dark eyes of the younger man were extremely amused. "You have no room to call them geezers cher. Just how old are you again?"  
  
Jared poked his tongue out. "Old enough to be able to teach you a thing or two. Age is only a number...and I'm just like fine wine..." He said in a huff.  
  
"Careful where you poke that thing cher. Someone might try to bite it."  
  
"Sometimes a bit of pain can makes things all the better." Jared replied with a wink. He stood up and brushed the sand away from his pants. "Shall we go?"  
  
Nick had quirked a brow at the redhead's reply but let it pass and just nodded. "Might as well get it over with."  
  
"Well then, charge my boy...make daddy proud!" Jared said dramatically as they started to walk back towards Savitar's hall. Things were about to get grim, Jared could sense it in the air but he'd be damned if he let fucking Noir put him down.  
  
The younger man snorted. "I'd rather find that bastard in hell and rip his intestines out." He pushed open the door to the hall.  
  
Jared chuckled as he followed Nick inside, but he grew serious when he saw all the eyes that turned towards them when they entered. What the hell was so interesting about that anyway?  
  
Kyrian was on edge and he was growing impatient, he knew the importance of coming up with a plan but with every second that ticked away it felt like Amanda slipped further away from him. He took NJ from Tabby's arms and buried his nose in his son's fuzzy hair, he just wanted something to happen.  
  
Nick just went right over to where Ash stood next to the former Thracian general. He met the Atlantean's gaze. "You've been around the Olympian bunch enough to know which ones are decent right?"  
  
A purple brow rose. "Why?"  
  
"I'm killing Noir, period. So in the simplest terms, we need an immortal who can handle absorbing his powers. A god, demi-god, doesn't matter as long as they don't decide to go megalomaniac."  
  
"So you want me to take you to Olympus and introduce you to the least corrupted members. Do you have any idea just what's going to happen the moment I set foot there?"  
  
Nick smirked. "You saying you're not man enough to ignore her?"  
  
Ash growled. "Watch it boy or I'll sick Tory on you." He put a hand on Nick's shoulder, caught Jared's eye, and flashed them to Olympus.  
  
\--------------  
  
Artemis was sitting in her temple holding Mia in her arms, she loved it when she got to be with her daughter and grandchild. Right now though she was glaring fire at the tall dark man busting a gut in the corner.  
  
"Aw, is Grammy that upset about a little baby spit up?" Sin asked still chuckling.  
  
Artie bristled and vanished the tiny stain from her bright white robes. "No, more upset about the oaf laughing at his daughter." She answered haughtily, then she tensed...she would know that presence anywhere...What was _he_ doing, coming here?  
  
Katra blinked as she felt her father's unique energy signature along with that of two others on Olympus. She caught her husband's eye and tilted her head in question, wanting to know if he felt it too.  
  
Sin nodded and stepped closer to Katra, he knew Ash would never hurt his daughter but he also knew his mother in law's temper. "Maybe you should take Mia." He said quietly to his wife.  
  
The blond woman's brows knit. She wanted to believe that her mother wouldn't do anything so rash as to put Mia into danger but, though Artemis had been changing since she'd truly lost Acheron, she was too volatile for Katra to be truly secure in that belief. She went over to her mother. "Matera here let me take Mia for a bit."  
  
"Hmm?" Artemis was concentrating on Acheron's signature, why was he here? She'd been a good girl, hadn't touched him or that bitch he'd married. "Oh...okay." She kissed Mia's plump, pink cheek before gently handing the baby over to her mother. Then she stood up and straightened her back, she would not face Acheron showing any sign of weakness.  
  
Over in the corner the moon goddess's brother Apollo made a feral snarl. "What is that bastard doing here?"  
  
"How should I know brother dear?" Artie replied, her voice laced with sarcasm. "I assure you I haven't invited him." She knew Apollo was afraid of the Atlantean's power, frankly she was too...and now she had lost her hold on him.  
  
Sin curled his lip, he really couldn't stand his wife's uncle.  
  
Katra frowned at her uncle, her arms protectively cradling Mia. She truly, truly despised Apollo for so many reasons not the least of which was the way he'd treated her mother over the millenia. If she didn't have the restraint of her father she'd have fried her uncle ages ago. Unfortunately that would be bad since it would kill her mother too and pretty much end the world so there her uncle stood, unfried and just as arrogant a bastard as always.  
  
A polite knock sounded on the oversized temple door before it creaked open to show Acheron, Nick Gautier, and, if Katra's eyes didn't deceive her, a Sephiroth. Ash's gaze swept the room, his lip curling ever so slightly in distaste when he saw Apollo then relaxing when it landed on Artemis. He nodded respectfully at her. "I apologize for intruding but I thought you should know we'll be on Olympus for a while."  
  
Oh he truly was magnificent. Artemis felt regret stab through her like a knife, if only she had handled things differently he might have still been hers. She lifted her chin and glared at the group. "What makes you think you're welcome here? And what's with that riff raff trailing behind you." She nodded towards Nick and Jared. Her fingers tingled with the need to blast them, to show that she had power still.  
  
Nick folded his arms and met her flashing green eyes, remembering what she'd said to him after Ash's wedding. Being an old hand at using bravado to cover up stung pride or hurt feelings he recognized that as what she was doing quite well. "We're just going to be talking with a few of the other gods around then we'll be out of your hair."  
  
Apollo came off the wall he was leaning on with a fearsome expression and formed a godbolt. "Don't speak with her you worm or I'll blast you into oblivion."  
  
Nick looked at the sun god and took a step forward, deliberately letting his eyes go to Malachai red and his voice go demonic. "Try it sunshine boy and I'll kick your ass into another dimension. Just because I can't kill you without ending the world doesn't mean you can't have your ass kicked nor does it mean I can't lock your ass into stasis. You wanna rumble then I'll be glad to take you on."  
  
Green eyes widened and Artemis actually took a step back. Well this was a surprise, fear, astonishment and annoyance warred within her. Why had she never felt his power? She looked between Nick and her brother and her eyes soften a little as they landed on the brunet. He had treated her with respect and quite frankly that was a novelty these days. Besides it wouldn't hurt to have all that power on her side, also she was lonely and Nick was fairly amusing. She was very curious of what exactly the once gangly Cajun could actually do now. Atrie sneered at her brother who looked like he was about to soil himself and turned to Nick, completely ignoring the others. "What business you you have with Olympian Gods?"  
  
Nick lowered his hackles and let his eyes and voice return to normal though a hard cast was held to the silver eyes. "Noir took Kyrian's wife to get to me and I have every intention of ripping his head off. We're here to find someone who won't be corrupted by absorbing Noir's powers. Someone who wouldn't upset the balance of the universe." Nick caught Apollo's greedy expression out of the corner of his eye and pointed at him. "Don't even bother offering petite cocotte. I said someone who won't be corrupted not a useless dick who's already corrupted. We're looking for the more pure and least volatile gods on Olympus and you, sunshine ass, don't count."  
  
Apollo turned a nasty puce color trying to keep from exploding at the brunette since that would be tantamount to bending over and slapping a sticker on your ass saying 'kick here'. Katra's lips were twitching at smart-assed man's comments. She liked this guy's attitude and the fact that he had the firepower to back up his words.  
  
Artemis felt a lot like her twin, that sort of power would be amazing. She was smarter than to let it show though, that and she knew herself...she would be corrupted within seconds. No better to let that power go and concentrate on staying on this new fascinating Nick's good side. She ignored Sin's bark of laughter at Nick's comment and stepped up to Nick. "Fine, go out and find some of the more... _docile_ of my brethren." She waved her hand in a dismissive gesture. "Most of them are brainless sheep but do have fun." She looked up at swirling silver eyes that reminded her so much of Ash and placed a small, slender hand on his chest. "Oh and Nick, be sure to come visit me sometime, we could have fun." Artemis saw the way the Sephiroth's eyes narrowed at her words...interesting. She stood on her tiptoes and pressed a kiss to Nick's cheek, quirking her lips in a pleased smile when that action made those golden eyes narrow even more. It looked as if things could actually be entertaining from now on.  
  
Nick looked down at the narrow hand the godess had placed on his chest, well aware of both Jared and Ash's glares. He knew well why Ash was glaring, the man had dealt with Artemis for millenia after all and was wanting to protect Nick from being caught in the selfish goddess's web, but Jared's glare was a mystery to him. Nick searched his brain for a diplomatic reply to Artemis. He didn't want to alienate the goddess for two reasons. One, she could be nasty when pissed. Two, he truly didn't think that the goddess should be lonely despite her treatment of Ash. Fortunately he was saved from reply by Katra, who stepped up and nudged her mother away from Nick affectionately. "Matera could you not antagonize my father and the last of the Sepherii?"  
  
"What?" Artemis looked over at her daughter with huge green eyes shining with fake innocence. "I was just being friendly." She batted her red eyelashes and gave them all a radiating smile.  
  
Sin snorted and choked on laughter over in his corner, his mother in law was truly something.  
  
Katra just shook her head and looked at Nick appraisingly before sliding her gaze over to Jared. A knowing smile flirted on her lips, her mother was going to learn the hard way not to play with other's toys if she went after Nick.  
  
Jared raised an eyebrow when he felt Katra's eyes on him, he gave her a small tight-lipped smile. He liked the blond but he didn't like that redheaded bitch with her hands allover his Nick...Wait, what? Jared actually paled some, what the hell was wrong with him? He couldn't be having thoughts like this. "Well we should probably get going." He grumbled, anxious to get out of the too bright temple. "The clock is ticking." Jared didn't look at Nick when he spoke, he felt so messed up.  
  
The Malachai nodded though he quirked a brow at Jared's avoidance of his gaze. "You're right."  
  
Ash shook his head at the two, sweet Zenobi they were dense. He nodded at Artemis, chucked Mia under the chin, and gave Katra and her husband a smile. "With luck this won't take long. Katra, Tory and I will come visit soon." He turned to Nick and Jared. "Let's go."  
  
Jared hurried out of the temple and took in the fresh air, he really needed to clear his head. Olympus was beautiful but everything was too perfect for Jared's tastes, he liked a bit of chaos. He turned to Ash. "You know your way around here, who should we look up first?"  
  
"We'll start with Hebe. This time of day she and her husband are usually in the courtyard."


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING:** This part of this fic contains Greek gods and other supernatural creatures, unresolved sexual tension and flirting between Malachai and Sephiroth, and Character Death.  
  
 **Disclaimer:** Neither trulywicked nor ash365 own nor have any claim upon the Dark Hunter series, nor any characters or locations thereof. We make no profit from writing this fanfiction.  
  
 _emphasis  
'thoughts'_  
  
\----------------------  
  
Apollo slammed out of his sister's temple and stalked to pace at the bottom of the steps there. How _dare_ that whelp speak to him in such a disrespectful manner! And his sister! Throwing herself at the little bastard like a common whore! Apollo rubbed his cheek where a brilliant bruise was forming. When he'd said as much to Artemis his niece's husband had slugged him. Why Apollo didn't know, it wasn't like Sin was particularly fond of Artemis yet he defended her honor? The sun god scoffed. Likely the Sumerian did it to please Katra.  
  
Lost in his thoughts and brooding, Apollo didn't notice the stealthy shadow creeping up on him. Had he noticed, he would not have been the slightest bit concerned. After all it was only Hermes, the harmless, smart-mouthed, messenger was the least threatening god Apollo could think of. Unfortunately Apollo was wrong about that. Hermes was the most dangerous of beings, a man in love with a woman he couldn't have.  
  
For millenia, eons, he'd contented himself to watch his beloved Aphrodite from afar. Only occasionally being allowed to show her his love when she was fighting with both Hephaestus and Ares. Their poor son was the light of Hermes's life inbetween those rare moments, a reminder that the beauteous goddess of love did hold some tendre for him. But he had grown tired. Tired of petitioning his father Zeus to annul Aphrodite's marriage to Hephaestus, tired of watching the woman he loved turn to everyone but him for affection, tired of being looked down upon by his fellow gods simply because he was his father's messenger. They forgot he was also the god of cunning wiles, persuasion, and thievery. He had stolen Apollo's cattle when he was but an infant, had slayed Argos for his father, he was the father of Autolycus, the greatest of all the mortal thieves, sired on Khione on the very same night she had conceived Apollo's son. And he was tired of being overlooked and undervalued.  
  
So he had made a bargain with the darkest of powers. In exchange for his aide, Noir would place Hermes at the head of the Olymipan pantheon with Aphrodite as his queen and now he was about to carry out Noir's most recent order. Kill the celestial twins, without the sun and moon it would be that much easier for Noir to win for the mortals would soon perish without the sun and moon and without mortal belief the other gods would lose most of their powers.  
  
He watched the blond god pace before him, far too preoccupied with his ego to notice the danger he was in. Hermes gripped the dagger that his Aphrodite had given him as a gift many centuries ago, a dagger created by Hephaestus capable of killing a god, and lunged at Apollo.  
  
\-----------------------------  
  
Katra blinked in surprise at her husband, who was rubbing his knuckles. She'd been three seconds away from blasting her uncle because his insulting tirade had been bringing her mother close to tears when Apollo had raised his hand to slap Artemis and Sin had driven that powerful fist into the golden god's cheek. She was incredibly surprised that he'd actually defended her mother despite his dislike of her.  
  
Sin looked at his wife and saw her questioning expression. "She's a bitch but she's family." He said shortly. "Besides, I've been wanting to slug that bastard for years." He blew on his sore knuckles to cool them down.  
  
Artemis scoffed at him from where she was cooing at Mia, lying in her bassinet. It had meant more than she could admit to see Sin stick up for her like that. She gave her grand daughter a true smile when a blaring, pain shot through her back. She stumbled backwards unable to breathe, her green eyes wide with pain and panic.  
  
Katra rushed forward, catching Artemis's arm, her eyes shining with concern. "Matera what's wrong?"  
  
Artemis was scared well more than scared she was terrified. She had never felt pain like this before and she still couldn't breathe. Her knees buckled beneath her and she sunk to the floor still looking at her worried daughter. Her beautiful baby girl. She couldn't believe she was dying, she was supposed to live forever, be eternal. Artemis reached up a hand towards Katra's face as the world dimmed around her.   
  
Katra felt panic race up her spine as she fell to her knees holding her mother. She could feel the redheaded goddess's lifeforce waning yet there was no reason for it. No wound, no poison, nothing was different in the temple so why was her mother losing her life? "Matera, please what's happening? Wh...why are you," Katra's voice choked off. She simply couldn't finish the question so instead she took a deep breath and screamed, "Solren!"  
  
\-------------------  
  
Acheron froze in the middle of speaking with Hebe as he heard his daughter's pain filled, heartwrenching scream. The last syllable was still hanging in the air when he vanished before Nick and Jared's eyes. Nick braced to flash back to Artemis's temple when suddenly the sunlight that filled the courtyard began to flicker and fade. He looked at Jared, who had a fairly frightening 'oh shit' look on his face.   
  
Jared felt it, the surge and shift of power in the air. Fuck this was not good, not good at all. "We need to get back to the temple, it looks like the shit has hit the fan." Jared put his hand on Nick and flashed them directly into the temple. The sky turned dark and chaos erupted.  
  
Nick blinked as they appeared inside the temple again and he saw Katra on the floor with a paling Artemis. "Oh shit."   
  
"Mom, please! Stay with me, please don't go! Mommy!" Katra felt her father in the room and turned her head to plead with him. "Daddy help her please!"  
  
Ash knelt on the other side of Artemis's dying body and placed his hand on the goddess's forehead, searching for the reason she was dying. Nick frowned in confusion, there wasn't anything in the room that should have caused the moon goddess to fall so what...then he realized. Artemis was a moon goddess, her death wouldn't make sunlight fade. He cursed and looked around. "Where's her brother?"  
  
Sin's head snapped around. "I punched him in the face and he went to sulk." The Sumerian's eyes widened when he came to realization too. "Oh shit." He gave his wife a worried look before he rushed outside. Jared followed him with one hand on his sword. It didn't take them long to find the sun god lying at the bottom of the marble steps that led to his sister's temple in a pool of his own blood. Jared sucked in a breath, the man was an asshole but seeing a god like this was just wrong.  
  
Sin stepped forward and knelt by Apollo, the man was dying, his skin already cold. Sin shook his head and Jared's mind reeled from what this could mean. "Grab him and bring him inside." Jared implored. He wished that there could still be hope, Ash was very powerful after all and he'd been known to bring people back from the brink of death before.  
  
They flashed back inside the temple, a broken god in their arms.  
  
Ash, Katra, and Nick looked up at their entrance and all three paled. Ash got up and went over to Apollo. He laid his hand over the wound and summoned his healing abilities only to curse. He'd been stabbed with an Olympian weapon designed to kill an Olympian god. There wasn't anything Ash could do.  
  
Katra looked at her father and whimpered, "Daddy?"  
  
His swirling silver eyes filled with regret as they met hers. "There's nothing I can do. It's the same as what happened with Sin baby girl."  
  
"No!" Tears spilled down Katra's face as the implication hit her.  
  
Artemis was growing numb, she didn't even feel the pain anymore. She heard her daughter crying and it was breaking her heart. "K-Katra," She opened her eyes to look at her beautiful girl. "You...you need to take my powers, do it now before it's too late." She turned her head to look at the love of her life. "And you...take care of her." She pleaded to Acheron.  
  
Ash nodded, regret stinging him because he couldn't help her. He had loved her once, though it paled in comparison to what he felt for Tory, and a part of him would grieve for her. "I promise Artie, I'll look after our daughter."  
  
Katra whimpered. She didn't want to take her mother's powers on the off-chance that Artemis could survive this. Nick went over to the crying blond and knelt on the other side of Artemis the same way Ash had done earlier. He looked from one pair of green eyes to the next. He looked down at Artemis and tugged a lock of her hair playfully. "Au revoir glorieux salope. I'll light a candle for you mon ami retors." He met Katra's gaze steadily. "I understand how you feel but your mama, for all her faults, has always done her best to keep the world safe. Now you need to do the same cherie."  
  
The blond woman suppressed as sob as she felt her mother's life fading further, placed her lips on Artemis's forehead in a gentle kiss, and began drawing her mother's powers into herself.  
  
Ash looked away, unable to watch his daughter's pain and barked out, "Urian," as he sent a summoning flash of power to Katoteros. A blond, cranky looking man appeared next to the Atlantean. "What the fuck do you wa...oh shit." Urian looked down at his grandfather, seeing the god's lifeblood dripping from his body.  
  
Ash met the former Daimon's gaze. "He's dying and there's nothing I can do about it. Someone needs to take his powers and it's best if it's a blood relative."  
  
Urian stared at the Atlantean. "You're willing to risk me becoming a god? Knowing how I feel about my father?"  
  
The Chthonian nodded. "Yes because you know how _I_ feel about my mother."  
  
A blond brow rose and Urian nodded his understanding that if he caused Apollymi's death by killing Stryker, Ash would tear him limb from limb consequences be damned. The former Daimon stepped up to Apollo's dying form, placed his hand over his grandfather's heart and closed his eyes as he took the sun god's powers on as the last bit of life faded from the golden twin.  
  
Jared was unusually somber, it wasn't everyday that two gods perished before ones eyes and even though he hadn't liked them very much they still deserved respect. He looked up at the new celestial gods and bowed slightly to them, he hoped that they had learnt from their predecessors mistakes and that they wouldn't repeat them.  
  
"What now?" Jared asked quietly. "The traitor is still here somewhere and we need to keep our new gods safe."  
  
Sin stepped closer to Katra and wrapped his arms around her, anyone wanting to hurt her would have to go through him. He still had trouble processing what had happened and that their lives were inevitably changed forever. With Katra being the new Olympian goddess of the moon, did that mean they had to stay here? Sin held his beloved tighter, it didn't matter, where Katra went so did he. "Red over there is right, we need to find and gut the traitor." He growled.  
  
Katra turned and buried her face against her husband's chest, the tears still falling and sobs still hitching her breath. Nick pulled his hand down over Artemis's open unseeing eyes so that she looked more like she was sleeping. He picked the redhead up and carried her over to the white chaise the goddess had used as her throne, laying her down on it respectfully. He hadn't known her well and so couldn't truly claim that he was grieving but he was _pissed_. Pissed that someone else had lost their mother because some malcontent bastard had PMS. Pissed that Artemis wouldn't have her chance to continue changing for the better. Pissed that there was a baby in the room who would never get to know her grandmother. And damn it he was pissed that someone had stabbed one of their own in the back.  
  
Ash watched Nick's respectful manner with Artemis and met the Malachai's gaze, nodding in gratitude. Before he could say anything the Fates appeared in the temple, their faces at first horrified then royally pissed as they gazed upon the bodies of Artemis and Apollo. Atropos's fists clenched and she hissed, "That little bastard!"  
  
All heads snapped up and looked at Atropos. Sin reluctantly let go of Katra and moved towards the fates. "Do you know who did this?" He hissed out, his whole mind and body set on revenge. Sin wanted blood.  
  
Atty sneered at him. "I am the fate of death for the Olympians Sumerian. I know when someone has fucked with my job."  
  
Katra splayed a hand on Sin's chest before her could lunge or do anything else equally stupid. "Calm down." She looked at her aunt. "Who? Who killed my mother Atropos?"  
  
It was Clotho who answered Katra. "He who is swift of foot and great of guile. The god of thievery and travelers. Hermes."  
  
"That fucking coward!" Sin bellowed in rage. "Let me at him!" He had not liked Artemis and he had certainly not liked Apollo but he saw Katra's tears and that was enough for him to want to rip Hermes apart.  
  
"Shouldn't we have some sort of plan before we go crazed, screaming for blood?" Jared asked with a raised eyebrow. He wasn't exactly the patient type but he knew that they couldn't lose their heads here, they needed to think clearly.  
  
Nick folded his arms over his chest and addressed the fates. "Does Hermes know he's been found out?"  
  
Atty turned and raised a brow. "Not yet. Why do you ask Malachai?"  
  
"Because I say we set us up a trap to catch our rat."  
  
"I like the sound of that." Jared's golded eyes got a wicked gleam in them. "I say we dangle the thing he wants the most right in front of his devious little nose." He fingered his sword as he spoke.  
  
Urian raised a brow. "And just what would that be?"  
  
Lachesis answered. "Aphrodite."  
  
"Anyone here on good footing with the goddess of love?" Jared asked and looked around the group. He couldn't really see Aphrodite refusing to help them...not after two gods had just been murdered. "We should talk to her."  
  
Ash smirked. "Her favorite son is Kyrian's best friend. I'm fairly certain that Julian can help us out."   
  
This time it was Sin who stepped forward. "Then what are we waiting for? Go talk to this Julian right away."  
  
Nick walked over to stand next to Jared. "Red and I will go grab Kyrian and do that, you guys stay here and brainstorm."   
  
Jared and Nick flashed back to the vanishing Isle. They found Kyrian and explained the situation as quickly as they could. It wasn't long before the three of them stood knocking on Julian's door.  
  
The blond man opened the door and quirked a brow at the seriousness in their expressions. "Come in and sit down. I have a feeling this is going to be a long explanation."  
  
\------------------------------  
  
Aphrodite tapped long, bright red lacquered nails against the marble column as she waited. Her matching stiletto's sounded a similar tattoo on the polished floor. She hated playing the damsel in distress though she really was freaked out at what had happened.  
  
Frankly at first she couldn't believe that Hermes actually had the balls to do it, that was quickly followed by anger and disgust. She hadn't touched the creep in centuries, how hard could it be to take a hint.  
  
Now here she was waiting for him, she had sent a message letting him know she was sad and terrified and that Hephaestus didn't understand her feelings at all, she needed someone to listen and hold her...gaaah she almost gagged at the mere thought if Hermes touching her but she was a born actress. She would make it work.  
  
Hermes dashed with all his speed to meet his goddess. He could hardly believe that she'd summoned him, that she had finally had enough of Hephaestus. It was like so many of the dreams he'd had over the millenia. Sweet Gaia please let this not be yet another dream he'd wake from. He paused when he spotted the blond beauty. Her hair tumbled down her back in perfect, shining waves and the light red gown she wore accentuated her figure perfectly. As always she was a vision and his heart sped up as she turned to face him, a relieved smile lighting upon her perfect lips.   
  
"Hermes." Aphrodite held her arms open waiting for the other god to hold her. "I'm so happy you're here." She let her blue eyes water a bit. "I'm so scared of what's going on and Hephaestus just scoffed at me, called my hysterical." She buried her face in the crook of his neck. "No one understands me like you do Herm." Aphrodite shuddered as he wrapped his arms around her and she hoped that he would think it was with relief that he was finally there.  
  
The dark haired messenger cradled her protectively and stroked a hand down her hair in a soothing manner. "Hephaestus is a fool and has always been such not to treasure you as you deserve. What has happened?"  
  
She looked up at him with wide blue eyes. "You don't know?" Aphrodite bit her bottom lip and squeezed out a few tears. "Apollo and Artemis are dead...someone's murdered them. I told Hephaestus that I was scared I would be next and...and he said who would waste time on me anyway." She sobbed and clung closer to Hermes. "Who could have anything to gain by killing us off?"  
  
Hermes cupped her face. "You don't need to worry beloved. You are in no danger and I will never let anything befall you."  
  
"Thank you Hermes, you make me feel so safe." She kissed his cheek. "Frankly I can't say that I grieve for either Apollo or Artemis but I'm so scared that the killer will come after me next." Aphrodite let her lips tremble and her hands shake. "I mean, what's to stop them?"  
  
The god pressed a kiss to her temple. "Shh dearest, you are in no danger. I was the one who removed Apollo and Artemis, they were collateral damage but I would sooner cut my own heart out than harm you."  
  
"You?" She blinked up at him and tried to make it look admiring. "But why Hermes, what would be the reason?"  
  
He cupped her face and gazed into her eyes. "For you beloved, so we could be together. Noir has agreed that once he has his Malachai and is back in power that I shall take the place of my father as king of the gods and I wished for you to rule by my side. Without Zeus to force you to remain with Hephaestus you could easily get a divorce from that crippled simpleton and we could be together."  
  
For her? Aphrodite felt her insides grow cold. Artemis and Apollo was butchered because of her? She couldn't keep the act up anymore and she stumbled away from Hermes, her face etched in shock. How could they have missed how utterly obsessed and insane he was?. "No..." She said in a shaking voice. "Please no...not for me."  
  
Hermes took a step towards her. "Please dearest don't be upset. I only wish to love you as you deserve. You deserve so much better than Hephaestus, better than to have to live with a filthy blacksmith no matter how skilled he is."   
  
"You moron!" Aphrodite's voice turned to steel. "I love that filthy blacksmith...I love him." She blasted Hermes with all she had, wishing that it would kill him and relishing in the fact that it at least hurt like a motherfucker. "I don't want you, I have never wanted you and I will _never_ want you...That time we had, it was a pity fuck and oh how I regretted it in the morning." She blasted him again.  
  
Hermes staggered, her words hurt much more than the god bolts did, then his face clouded with anger and he moved to lunge for her. He had no intentions of striking her nor killing her, he'd spoken true when he'd sworn he'd kill himself before hurting her, but he had no compunctions about tying her up until she saw things his way. "You will soon rethink that dearest."  
  
Halfway through his lunge he was hit with a god bolt that did ten times more damage than Aphrodite's ever could. It sent him flying back, crashing into one of the great columns. He shook his head to clear it and saw a blond, green eyed goddess standing in front of Aphrodite. A goddess who looked frighteningly similar to Artemis and had yet another god bolt crackling and ready to fly in her hand. Several men had also appeared block of any escape that Hermes might have made, and two of those men made the messenger pale in fear. One was his father. Zeus's face was thunderous in it's fury. The other, infinitely more terrifying, was Acheron Parthenopaeus, the Atlantean Harbringer.  
  
The blond who'd blasted him strode forward, the Sumerian fertility god Nana by her side, and stood before him, her eyes snapping in pure fury. She snarled, "I would kill you for taking my mother away from me but death is far too merciful for such a pathetic little bastard like you." She snapped her fingers and his hands were suddenly held behind his back in a pair of shackles that seemed to drain his powers from him but his attention was caught by another sight, this one more torture than having his beloved Aphrodite look on him with hatred.  
  
Hephaestus had limped out from behind a column and now had his arms around the blond goddess of love and Aphrodite was clinging to her husband.  
  
The smith held his wife close, feeling her distress over Hermes's actions as his own. He leaned his head down and brushed a soft kiss over her lips. "I'm here Dity. It will be okay."  
  
"It's my fault." Aphrodite cried, burrowing closer into her husband's chest, breathing in his scent. "Please, please just take me away from here...I can't stand to look at him. Take me away and never let me go."   
  
"We can't kill him but that doesn't mean we can't make him hurt right?" Sin asked in a gruff voice as he stalked forward, raised his heave booted foot and kicked the other god in the face.  
  
Zeus glared down at Hermes. "Oh believe me he will hurt, Nana. Prometheus's punishment will seem as though paradise."  
  
Hermes wasn't paying attention to their words, his eyes unable to look away from Hephaestus and Aphrodite as the god scooped her up into his arms with a murmured, "Never," before vanishing. He'd been wrong, this wasn't a dream it was a nightmare, his own personal nightmare.  
  
Nick strode over to nudge Hermes with the toe of his boot and waited until the messenger looked up at him. "Just so you know, this was a set up. Aphrodite agreed to help us trap you so you could be brought to justice. She and Hephaestus never even had a fight."  
  
"In fact when we went to talk to her they were _very_ friendly." Jared added, smirking when he saw Hermes' tortured expression. "She made us wait in the hallway as they finished. Aphrodite is very vocal in her pleasure, isn't she?"  
  
Hermes roared in anger and pain as two dolophonoi came to take him away to await his sentencing.  
  
Nick looked over at Jared with an approving smirk. "And people think I'm evil. Well done cher."   
  
"Oh believe me, I know a thing or two about torture." Jared's smug expression slipped a bit before he plastered on a grin. "But I'm glad you approve." He turned to Acheron. "What now oh great one?"  
  
"Now we go back to our previous activities." Ash turned to look at his daughter. "Unless you need me to stay with you for a while?"  
  
Katra shook her head. "No Solren. Do what you must, I...need some time with my husband and daughter at the moment."  
  
Ash inclined his head. "You have my and Tory's number if you need anything."  
  
Katra nodded, went back to her husband's arms and they vanished.  
  
Zeus looked at Acheron, Nick, and Jared. "Finish your business here and get the hell off my mountain."  
  
"Ah Zeusey, you're just as charming as always." Jared chimed in, he couldn't stand that upstart who posed as a king of gods, that was a title he really didn't deserve. He turned his back on Zeus and wrapped his arm around Nick's neck. "So Which god is next on our list? I think puppy here is getting impatient...or maybe that's me."  
  
Nick had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing at the way Zeus went red with anger though feeling Jared's body bumping against his slightly helped with that. The Sephiroth smelled delicious, like a combination of blackberry cobbler and vanilla ice cream. It almost made Nick want to take a bite, matter of fact...he turned his head on impulse and nipped at the fingers of the hand Jared had on his shoulder.  
  
Golden eyes widened and Jared actually looked flustered. Feeling Nick's teeth on his skin sent sensations coursing through him and Jared wanted more. He leaned in closer and breathed into Nick's ear. "My, my...looks like the puppy's got teeth." Jared had to stop himself from licking a swipe down that strong neck tasting the Malachai on his tongue.  
  
Nick had to suppress a shiver at the warm breath that washed over his ear and neck. "And I know how to use them cher."  
  
Ash rolled his eyes at the two's antics as Zeus snorted in disgust at their indiscretion before flashing out. The Atlantean cleared his throat. "As entertaining as your banter is, we have gods to speak to."   
  
Reluctantly Jared let Nick go, he felt cold when Nick's body wasn't pressed against his and warmed his side. "Then lead the way oh great and mighty one."  
  
Ash shook his head and muttered. "I never thought I'd meet a bigger smart-ass than Nick."  
  
Jared gave Nick a wink as they followed Ash to speak to the gods they had in mind. The Sephiroth hoped that there would be no more gruesome interruptions.  
  
\--------------------  
  
Jericho, Zarek, and Madoc were attempting to ride herd on Kyrian and Julian, both of whom wanted to go right into Asmodea and confront Noir right now when an Oneroi staggered into the room, bloody and with more than a few cauterized bite wounds.   
  
Madoc rushed forward and gathered the wounded Oneroi in his arms. "What happened?" He asked as his eyes darted around the room looking for a threat he knew wasn't there.  
  
The dream god winced. "A group of gallu. They decided to have some fun before delivering a message." The wounded man pulled out a scroll. "You'd better lock me up for a while. I'm not sure if I got all the bite wounds cauterized."  
  
Jericho cursed and took the scroll from the Oneroi as Madoc began making preparations for a comfortable detainment cell.  
  
Madoc returned after making sure that the wounded gos was resting and that he was as comfortable as possible regarding the circumstances. He could only hope that the man would pull through without being turned.  
  
"What does the scroll say?" He asked in a tense voice.  
  
Zarek leaned against the wall, his eyes on the now knocked out and tied up former greek general. "Oh pretty much what you'd expect. Give Noir his Malachai or the wife of Kyrian of Macedon will be turned into a gallu or worse."  
  
Jericho rubbed his temple. "Hence the reason the general are now unconscious. I do believe it's time to call Nick and company back." He closed his eyes and sent a thought to Jared, requesting that he return with Nick and Acheron.  
  
Jared was sitting in a beautiful garden leaning his back against a tree while Acheron and Nick spoke to one of the gods, Jared didn't know which one and frankly he didn't really care. He trusted Nick's judgement in the matter.   
  
At first Jericho's order only felt like a tickle inside his mind but it steadily grew in strength, Jared knew he wouldn't be called unless it was important. With a sigh he got up from his spot in the shade and moved over to the other men. "Hey guys, I'm sorry to interrupt but we need to go. My leash is being pulled."  
  
Nick and Ash turned to face him, both their expressions growing concerned. Ash nodded, "Jericho wouldn't bother you without reason."  
  
"I know, that's why I think we need to get going." Jared was feeling antsy, something had happened and he hated not knowing what.  
  
Nick nodded. "Then let's go."   
  
They flashed to the Vanishing Isle and Jared took in the grim faces of those gathered there. Whatever it was that had happened it wasn't good news. "I brought them." He nodded his head a fraction at Jericho. "Now what the hell has happened here?"  
  
The titan drew a deep breath in preparation for being the bearer of bad news.  
  
\---------------------------  
  
Noir took a sip of the liquid in his goblet and rested his evilly amused gaze on his two lovely guests, the two who would ensure that he'd have his Malachai. "Not hungry ladies?"  
  
Amanda looked at the food in front of her and felt bile rise in her throat, the food looked and smelled lovely but the company left much to be desired. "Fuck you." She spat out. She was still in shock at seeing the other woman at the table, since that was someone she thought she'd never lay eyes on again.  
  
Noir laughed wickedly. "Now now Mrs. Hunter, don't make an offer you have no intention of fulfilling."  
  
Cherise Gautier frowned at the dark man who'd apparently brought her back to life and had given her a run down on what he wanted, why, and how he was going to use her to help. No wonder her husband had been such a bastard with this vile creature as his master. She reached over and pat Amanda on the arm comfortingly. "Don' you worry cherie. Nicky will get us out of this."   
  
Amanda put her own hand on top of Cherise's taking comfort in it's warmth. "I'm more worried that my husband will do something stupid...you know Kyrian." She answered softly.  
  
Azura came sauntering in and shot the two women a glare before draping herself across Noir's lap. "Hello brother dear." She said and licked a line across the god's cheek. "What are the rats doing out of their cages?"   
  
Cherise lifted her chin in a dignified manner. She'd met plenty of women who sold their favors to survive and never would she ever use the term whore for any of them, most of them were damned decent women who were just doing what they had to but this one...Noir's companion was a whore in the worst sense of the word if you asked her.  
  
Noir ran his hand up his lover's blue calf to her thigh. "Now darling, our guests are going to get us what we want there's no need to confine them."  
  
"Mmm, give us what we want. I like the sound of that." Azura purred as she continued to move on Noir's lap, grinding against him. "I'm bored brother...play with me." She ignored the other women completely, they were bait and didn't deserve any attention.  
  
Cherise felt a curl of disgust coil in her belly. "Didn't your mama teach you to have better manners than that girl?"  
  
Azura hissed and would have lashed out at the blond if Noir hadn't held her back. "My _mama_ was a worthless piece of crap and I celebrated the day I killed her." She turned to Noir. "I know she's needed but please can I hurt her...I want to hear her scream."  
  
Noir ran a soothing hand down her back. "Not just yet my dear. First we must get the Malachai here then, whenever he steps out of line you may play with her to your heart's content."   
  
She sank back in Noir's lap after sending Cherise one last dirty look. "Oh fine...but I'm still bored."   
  
The dark god stood, hefting her in his arms. "Well let us see what we can do about that my dear." He cast a mocking gaze on the two women watching them disapprovingly. "Were I you, I'd stay right here ladies. You never know what other demons might think you'd make a nice snack should you attempt to leave." And with that he vanished with his lover.  
  
"I really, really hate those two." Amanda said as she twisted her napkin between her fingers. "And I want to get home to my babies, what if Marissa gets scared or NJ cries..." Amanda couldn't finish the sentence, this was too much, she wanted to go home.  
  
Cherise got up and went to give her a hug, petting her hair like she had often done for her son when Nick was distressed. "There, there petite. It will all come out right, you'll see. Why you know my Nicky and Acheron, I'll bet they're even now working on getting you out of here."  
  
Amanda wrapped her arms around Cherise's thin waist and hugged back. "You too, I won't leave without you." Calming down some she told Cherise about her and Kyrian's life, about thinking she saw Nick at the Mardi Gras party and about the redhead who had called him his lover, she knew she was babbling but she really needed the distraction.  
  
A small smile curved Cherise's lips. Her Nicky had a gorgeous red headed male lover did he? Huh, maybe that was why he'd never settled down with one of the nice girls he'd dated before. She pat Amanda's head and murmured soothingly to the woman, not even noticing the shadow that slipped up to the table and momentarily hovered over her plate and cup. "Now cherie don' you worry yourself. We'll be fine. Now, since that evil man and woman are gone, I think we can eat a little. We need to keep our strength up and out wits keen if we're gonna help our boys oui?"   
  
"Yeah you're right, and I really am hungry." Amanda smiled warmly at the blond and picked up her goblet. "Cheers for our boys coming to save us."  
  
Cherise picked up her own glass and raised it with a motherly smile. "Mais oui!" She sipped, blinking a bit at how sweet and delicate the flavor of the wine was, she'd never tasted anything quite like it. Her thoughts turned back to her son. The first thing she was going to do when she saw him was give him a big hug, then next thing was she was going to twist his ear for the brainless things he'd done since her death.  
  
Amanda was thinking about her family too, longing to get back to them and wanting to see the look on Nick's face when he saw his mother again. If anyone deserved happiness it was these two.  
  
Gleeful and smug eyes watched from the shadows before disappearing without a sound. Jaden knew he would be punished if Noir and Azura found out he had slipped Cherise an immortality elixir, that didn't matter. He couldn't stand by and do nothing, besides anything that pissed that bitch goddess of was a perk in his mind.  
  
\--------------------------------------  
  
Nick growled in sheer frustration. They hadn't found a god on Olympus who was willing and capable of bearing Noir's powers and now they only had twenty four hours to appear in Asmodea before Noir would turn Amanda into a gallu. "Not a single Olympian god, not one! And there aren't any other pantheons with so many gods that they can spare one or two to take on Noir's powers. What the hell do we do now?"  
  
Jared wanted to calm Nick down but the truth was that he was also at a loss as what to do. "Well we don't give up, we'll find a way." He looked over to were Kyrian was lying, the man had been in hysterics and Jared had put him to sleep for a while. "What is it that they say on all those game shows? We need to think outside the box."  
  
Ash nodded. "There's always some solution, even if it's far fetched."  
  
"Yeah? Well tell you what, why don't you throw something out here. I'm out of ideas. Unless you thnk you can convince Savitar to tell us what we should do? Or, heaven forbid, actually help us fight Noir."   
  
"Savitar has bounderies, just like we do." Jared said calmly.  
  
Before Nick could retort the subject of their conversation walked into the room. He gave Nick a knowing look and an infuriating smirk before walking to Ash. "Acheron, why don't you go see your mother?"  
  
The room turned dead silent and Jared wondered if Savitar had finally gone off the deep end, maybe he had swallowed too much saltwater and become delirious.  
  
Ash stared at the other Chthonian. "What have you been taking Sav? You know what happens if I go to Kalosis."  
  
"I know what would have happened if you went yesterday or even this morning...not now." Savitar looked like he was really enjoying this, something that was starting to piss Jared off. "Think Acheron...Apollo is dead."  
  
Nick tilted his head as Ash stilled. "Am I missing something here?"  
  
"Are you dense people?" Savitar rolled his eyes. "Apollymi swore to kill those who killed her son should she get loose...Do you get the point now or do I have to paint you a picture."  
  
Jared's eyes suddenly grew very wide.  
  
Nick growled again. "Call me a mushroom because if ya'll recall I've been kept in the dark and fed shit for the last several years. When did Ash die, who did it, and what the fuck does that have to do with keeping a lid on the Atlantean Destroyer?"  
  
"Acheron's death and the details are his and he can tell you if he wishes to do so." Savitar said. "Artemis and Apollo were involved and Apollymi swore to destroy them and thus the world of she gained her freedom. Now they are gone and the world is...well relatively safe." Savitar's eyes softned as they traveled to Ash. "You can go see your mother Acheron."  
  
Ash was still standing frozen, in shock and even a little confusion so Nick stalked over behind him and did something that only Nick would do. He kicked Ash in the ass, literally. "Go see your mama."   
  
The Atlantean turned to glare at Nick and vanished, though he didn't go to Kalosis, not just yet. First he needed to talk to and hold his wife, then he'd finally see his mother in person for the first time.  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
Apollymi sat in her garden staring at the sfora. It wouldn't be long now until her baby would be here, she could _almost_ thank Savitar for his prodding, almost. She trailed a finger in the water of her pond, lost in thought and anticipation.   
  
"What's up Polly?" A tall dark haired man stepped into the dark garden and sat down next to the Destroyer. "This quiet and reflective mood doesn't suit you at all you know."  
  
She looked up at the only Atlantean god who had escaped her wrath, the only one who hated Archon as much as she herself did, Misos the god of War and Death. "Apostolos will be coming here, very soon. Both Apollo and Artemis are dead and the sun and moon are held by others."   
  
"I see, so you'll finally get to hold your child...I'm happy for you." And he was but his own arms ached to hold his children, they hadn't been as lucky as to escape Apollymi's quest for vengeance. Misos leaned back in his chair and crossed his leather clad legs at his ankles. "Will you tell him about the prophecy?" He asked lightly.  
  
She stared at him incredulously. "Are you mad? Of course not! Archon deserves to remain dead and I have no interest in seeing those who betrayed me and my baby boy brought back from the ether!"   
  
"Not even if it will help him, save him even?" Misos met Apollymi's stare evenly. "He has a terrible battle before him, you know this. The prophecy could be the thing to save both his precious ones and Apostolos himself. You know my feelings for Archon." Misos growled out the name with pure hatred. "I would not suggest it if I didn't think it could be vital."  
  
Her hand fisted as his logic made a dent in her reluctance. "I know Misos but how can I be sure that it won't also be my son's undoing?"   
  
"Have faith in him Polly." Misos reached out and laid his hand on the beautiful blond woman. "Look at what he's already achieved on his own and with people hindering him all the way...Imagine what he could do, with the backup of his own pantheon."  
  
" _If_ they would back him up. I do not trust them, aside from your children the only one I would possibly trust is Dikastis."  
  
Misos nodded and ignored the pang in his chest at the mentioning of his children. "Give Apostolos the choice, let him know of his options and we can figure things out from there, I really believe it could be his salvation."  
  
Apollymi stood up to pace back and forth, considering his words. She simply wasn't sure, she had been trying to protect him for so long that the mere thought of allowing such possible danger near Apostolos was...untenable.  
  
Misos watched her pace, he wasnt above playing on her motherly love and he really hoped he had convinced her. "Just think about it." He got up from the chair and kissed her cheek. He didn't want to push her too far and make her suspicious. "I'll leave you now to meet your son in piece."  
  
"Misos. Would you stand behind my son and aide him?" Apollymi's voice was soft and questing.  
  
"I would." Misos looked straight at Apollymi and hoped that his sincerity showed. "I would stand behind him and guard him with my own life."  
  
Before anything else could be said a flash flared in the garden and a great weight was lifted off Apollymi's chest. She spun and saw Apostolos, her baby standing there so sure and strong and his Soteria standing beside him with a kind smile. Apollymi's eyes welled with tears and she threw herself forward, wrapping her arms around her son at long last. "Apostolos, my child. My beloved child."  
  
Ash caught his mother close, nearly trembling at the sheer joy he felt knowing that he could finally see and touch the mother who had loved him for so long, who had destroyed an entire pantheon for him. "Matera Agapay."  
  
Misos watched the scene with both tenderness and jealousy before he turned his back and walked out of the garden, letting them have their reunion in private.  
  
Apollymi moved to cup Acheron's face in her hands. Her smile brilliant and maternal. "Agapay Apostolos. I can not tell you how happy I am to finally get to see you and hug you."  
  
"No need to tell me Matera. I feel the same."  
  
Apollymi stepped back and offered a hand to Tory. "It is good to see you again daughter."   
  
Tory knew she was crying openly but she didn't care, this was just so beautiful...her Ash finally got to hold his mother, talk to her. She reached out and squeezed Apollymi's hand. "You too mother." She replied through sobs. Her heart was overflowing, Acheron was finally where he belonged, with his family. Tory reached out for her husband too, feeling the need to hold him, to sense that this was real and actually happening.  
  
Ash smiled at his wife and brought her close to his side. One arm around his wife and one around his mother he flashed them to Katoteros where they could speak more comfortably.  
  
Apollymi turned in a slow circle, noticing the changes in the Atlantean courtyard. "You have done well migos."  
  
Ash inclined his head. "Thank you Matera. This reunion is not all joy however. I need your counsel."  
  
She sighed and summoned a black chaise for herself and a red love seat for her son and his wife. "Then lets us sit, and discuss what problems there are."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This part of this fic contains Greek gods and other supernatural creatures, sex between two men, French gotten from Google translate, resurrection of Atlantean gods, and more plotting against Noir.

Jared leaned against the wall and watched Nick pace the room. "Will you calm down, you're making me dizzy and you look like a puppy with fleas." He finally sighed out. He sunk down until he was sitting and rested his head against his knees, still keeping his eyes on Nick. "There's nothing we can do right now anyway."  
  
Nick turned and looked at the Sephiroth and decided to go sit next to him. "I know but I hate not being able to do anything, not having a plan of action. I just can't stand being idle."  
  
"I know, I feel the same way but damn you're driving me crazy with your jittery ways." And he did but not the way Jared made it out. Nick was beautiful when he moved, all sleek muscles and intensity. Jared found it harder and harder to look away from him and not reach out and touch that tempting skin.  
  
"I can't help it if I've got excess energy cher so unless you've got an idea to help me burn it off don't complain."   
  
Oh Fuck, he just had to word it like that didn't he? Jared knew lots of ways to burn off excess energy and without another word he leaned over Nick, fisted his hands in that soft dark hair and slanted his mouth over the Malachai's.  
  
For one split second Nick was too shocked to do anything but then instinct and a desire to taste that blackberry and vanilla flavor of the Sephiroth had him returning the kiss. One hand going up to yank the tie holding all that silky red hair away and the other going to the small of Jared's back to hold the older man in place. He nipped at Jared's bottom lip then soothed the bite with a lick.   
  
Jared growled and deepened the kiss, wanting to taste every nook and cranny. He shifted until he was straddling the brunet, trying to get as close as he could. His red hair fell around them like a curtain as he continued to kiss and lick. With one last nip he removed his mouth from Nick's lips and moved down to taste that strong neck that had been tempting him for so long.  
  
Nick arched his head back to allow Jared better access and slid his hands down to the redhead's ass, cupping the muscled cheeks. He made a sound that came close to a purr as he felt the delicate scrape of teeth on his throat.  
  
It felt like electricity shot through him when Nick touched him. Jared moaned throatily, he had a hard time trying to decide if he should push back into Nick's hands or downwards into his hips...he finally settled on a rocking motion on the Malachai's lap while he continued working that beautiful neck with his tongue and teeth. Jared wanted more so he removed his hands from Nick's hair and let them travel down his chest before sneaking under the Nick's shirt so that he could feel the smooth skin beneath his fingertips.  
  
The younger man moaned and arched his hips up to meet the rocking rhythm of the Sephiroth's as those calloused, elegant fingers played over his skin. He slipped one hand under the waistband of the pants Jared wore, stroking the skin just below it. The other hand slipped up the back of the redhead's shirt and ran over the flexing muscles of the strong back. He lightly scraped his nails down the ridge of Jared's spine to see what the other's reaction would be.  
  
At first Jared stilled completely and then a shudder wrecked his body and a moan slipped out of his kiss swollen lips. Fuck that felt good! He arched his back and pressed his pelvis more firmly against Nicks, it felt good but it wasn't enough. With eager hands Jared grabbed the hem of Nick's shirt and pulled it over his head and tossed it aside. Oh the Malachai was gorgeous, and all that smooth skin was calling out to him. Jared ran his hands allover Nick's chest and stomach before concentrating on unbuckling the brunet's belt.  
  
Nick smirked and used the redhead's momentary distraction to lean up and bite softly at the tendon in Jared's neck then soothed it with his tongue. The little imp that sat on Nick's shoulder prodded him to slip his hands around from the older man's back and butt to the collar of Jared's shirt, where he ripped it down the middle with one sharp tug. He made a hungry sound in the back of his throat as it exposed the Sephiroth's muscled torso. He shoved the hanging halves of the ripped shirt out of his way and proceeded to worship the expanse of skin with his mouth.  
  
Jared growled at the sensation of Nick's mouth on him and he worked on the belt buckle faster and with more need. When he finally got it open he unbuttoned the Malachai's fly and plunged his hand inside Nick's pants wrapping his hand around the hard shaft trapped there. Nick fit so well in his hand, Jared stroked and tugged.  
  
The brunet moaned against the skin he was kissing as electric heat traveled from where Jared was stroking up his spine. Sweet fuck did Jared ever have talented hands. Nick kissed and nibbled his way down the other man's chest to a flat nipple and flicked his tongue against the nub before blowing on it.  
  
The nipple drew together into a tight bud and Jared let out another moan. He felt Nick's erection pulse against his palm and he wanted to taste it. He shimmied off Nick's lap and crawled backwards until he was between the other's thighs. Jared looked up and met Nick's swirling silver eyes before he opened his mouth and swallowed Nick whole.  
  
The Malachai's head fell back and a long, low moan broke from his throat. One hand went down to rest on the silky red hair of the man between his legs. "Oh fuck, cher your mouth..." Another moan was all he could get out but it was eloquent enough to be understood.   
  
Jared smirked as best he could around the thick cock in his mouth. Dammit but Nick's flavor was addictive. Jared ran his tongue all over the other's erection, pulling out to suckle the head gently before plunging it deep in his throat again. He moved one hand inside Nick's pants to cup his balls and the other down to the bulge in his own trousers, he was so hard it hurt.  
  
Nick fisted the hand he didn't have in Jared's hair on his thigh to keep control. He had no intentions of coming until either he was balls deep in the redhead or vise versa. His silver eyes devoured the sight of the Sephiroth's wickedly sexy mouth taking him in and working his dick like an expert as a calloused hand gently massaged his balls. He saw the way Jared palmed his own crotch and purred, "Want some help there cher?"   
  
Jared loved the feeling of Nick's cock on his tongue and Nick's hand in his hair. At first he didn't even register what Nick said but when the words finally sunk in he looked up at Nick with eyes that was shining with pure want and need. He reluctantly released Nick's erection to nod his head and reply. "Yes...Fuck yes!" Jared's voice was hoarse and gravelly and he kept his eyes locked on Nick's.  
  
The brunette put his hands on Jared's shoulders and gently pushed the other man onto his back. Nick wished his own pants away, straddled Jared's chest facing the older man's feet, and unfastened the redhead's fly. He pushed the soft leather pants down to the redhead's knees and his lips curved up when he came eye to eye, so to speak, with Jared's cock. He wrapped his hand around the hard shaft and flicked out his tongue to lap at the glans and the small trickle of pre-cum that had gathered there.   
  
Another moan slipped out from Jared's parted lips and his hips jerked on reflex when he felt Nick's tongue on him. It felt so good that he almost forgot the leaking cock in front of his own face. He moved his hands to cup Nick's muscled and tempting cheeks and brought his mouth back to the other's erection, sliding it deep into his throat, he hollowed out his cheeks and sucked, then he hummed.  
  
Nick bit off a sharp curse and had to bite his lip hard to reign in his libido. Sweet mercy was the sexy bastard _trying_ to end the fun before it really began? He narrowed his silver eyes at that thought then smirked in challenge. He brought his attention back to the cock before him and dipped his head, running his tongue up the shaft, tracing the veins that stood out with the slippery appendage, and occasionally nipping the incredibly soft skin very lightly.   
  
Oh fuck! Nick was too good with that mouth of his, Jared had to call on all his willpower not to thrust up into that warm wet heaven. He moved his mouth from Nick's cock to lick and nip at the man's velvety soft sack. Jared took one ball into his mouth and swirled his tongue around it.  
  
A soft pleasured growl rumbled in Nick's throat and he took the Sephiroth's cock all the way into his throat, swallowing around it. He fluttered his tongue on the underside of the shaft as he pulled back so that it danced over the frenulum. He ran his hands over Jared's flanks, the top of the thighs, then stroked the skin of the redhead's inner thighs, his fingers tracing the seam where leg met groin lightly.   
  
Jared shivered with pleasure and need. It seemed as if Nick knew all the spots that turned him on the most and made him melt. He wriggled in place not able to keep still anymore. "Nick...I need you...I need you inside." He finally grunted out.  
  
The brunet took his mouth off Jared's penis and pressed a kiss to the older man's hip. "Alright cher. Let's get you stretched." He slung a leg back over Jared's body and turned around so he could take the redhead's pants off the rest of the way and so he could see the golden eyed man's face. Barely a thought and he had a bottle of lube in his hand and was popping the cap open to pour a little of the slick liquid over his fingers. He knelt between Jared's legs, nudging them wider, and drizzled some of the lube down the crack of the Sephiroth's ass. He set the bottle aside and ran his slicked fingers down over the perineum and inbetween the cheeks to the little puckered opening. He rubbed and massaged his fingers over it, stimulating the nerves and relaxing any tension there might be, before slipping one finger into the silky passage.  
  
Jared tensed up a bit when Nick's finger entered him, it had been so long since he had let anyone close, since he had wanted anyone. Oh but he wanted Nick, he wanted him so much that it felt like he was going crazy. Jared ran his hands on every patch of Nick's skin that he could reach, worshipping it with the tips of his fingers. He felt his body open up and he spread his legs wider, suddenly one finger wasn't nearly enough. "More!" He rasped out as he pushed back on Nick's digit, wanting it deeper.  
  
Nick pressed a kiss next to one of Jared's nipples as he complied, pressing a second finger in alongside the first and lazily thrusting them in and out for a few moments before scissoring them to stretch the redhead further. He licked his way up to Jared's ear, nibbling on the lobe and nuzzling the spot just below it. "That's it relax for me cher. God you're so hot and you take my fingers so well tombe ange."   
  
Fucking himself as best as he could on the fingers impaling him Jared reached up and and fisted his hands in Nick's hair again pulling the younger man down for a scorching kiss. He tangled his tongue with Nick's moaning into his mouth while still rocking his hips. One hand slipped from silky dark locks to curl around Nick's erection, leading it towards his entrance. "Now Nick...no more teasing."  
  
The brunette caught Jared's wrist and pulled his hand away from his dick. "Easy cher." Before the Sephiroth could complain, Nick caught his mouth again and used the distraction to smooth some lube over his erection. He pressed it against Jared's entrance again and pushed slowly past the ring of muscle.   
  
It stung a bit but it was a good kind of pain, the feeling of being filled and stretched was incredible. "Yes!" He shouted and arched his back as Nick sunk into him completely. Jared hitched up his legs and locked them around Nick's waist and his nails raked down the other's back until he grabbed the Malachai's buttocks to bring him closer still.  
  
Nick hissed at the sting of Jared's nails but ignored it in favor of gripping the redhead's hips and pressing deeper into the tight heat. He bent his head and nipped and licked at Jared's throat as he pulled his hips back a bit the thrust forward again, starting a rhythm of slow, hard thrusts.  
  
It felt so good! Jared tossed his head back, exposing his neck more to Nick. He rocked in rhythm with Nick's thrusts and he groaned low in his throat. Suddenly Jared tensed his legs around Nick and rolled them over so that Nick's back hit the floor. With a slow wicked grin he rose up until he was sitting with his hands braced on Nick's chest, lifting himself up and down...riding Nick lazily.  
  
The brunette returned the grin with one of his own and made a purr in the back of his throat. He preferred to be on the bottom, whether he was getting his ass pounded or not, because that made it that much easier to watch his partner and to be able to sit back and touch where he wanted without having to worry about supporting his partner. Not to mention he just got off on seeing someone take their pleasure from his body. Nick stroked his hands up Jared's sides, tweaked the redhead's nipples, then slid one hand down to stroke the Sephiroth's erection in time to the thrusts.  
  
Jared tossed his head back as Nick stroked his erection. His long red hair ran down his back and tickled his skin. It felt so good riding Nick, his lover got so deep and Jared felt that he could control the pace and angle. He moaned when Nick's cock brushed against his prostate and he quickened his movements a bit, chasing the pleasure that Nick gave him. "Fuck, you feel so good inside me...so good."   
  
Jared leaned down and kissed Nick, teasing the seems of his lips with the tip of his tongue as he continued rocking.  
  
Nick nipped gently at the questing tongue then met it with his own as the redhead rode him. Damn Jared was so hot and tight around him and gods the way he moved on his cock had him arching up to meet the thrusts. When the other man's long red hair brushed silkily over his skin it was like adding water to electricity. It brought him dangerously close to exploding. He moaned into Jared's mouth and thumbed the slit of the Sephiroth's cock while his other hand twisted one of the redhead's nipples.   
  
Jared groaned and released Nick's soft lips so that he could sit up straight and increase the pace. He was so close, and Nick's hands on his cock and nipple was pushing him towards the edge with lightning speed. "Oh fuck...Nick, I'm going to come." Jared's rocking became more and more erratic until he stilled completely with Nick buried inside him as deep as was possible. He tossed his head back again and came with a low drawn out moan over Nick's hand and stomach.  
  
Nick hissed as Jared's ass clenched around him, triggering his own orgasm. He clamped one hand on the redhead's hips and arched up with a shout, shooting deep inside the older man as waves of ecstacy washed over him. "God! Jared, cher. Vous vous sentez comme le ciel à l'intérieur mon ange déchu." He sat up and sank his free hand into the silken strands of red hair, pulling Jared's mouth to his for a deep kiss.  
  
Jared kissed back, pouring all he was into that kiss before collapsing on top of Nick, panting and trying to get his heart rate back under control. Fuck he couldn't even remember that last time he had had such hot sex, there was no way he was letting Nick go. "Fuck I think you've killed me." He groaned.  
  
The Cajun chuckled weakly and ran his hands up and down Jared's back. Sweet mercy that had been the best sex he'd ever had hands down. Even that one time with Zarek paled in comparison. He nuzzled Jared's jaw. "Mmm you don't feel like you died cher."  
  
"Thank the Source for that...How could we have a repeat performance with me dead?" Jared raised his head a bit and winked at Nick before pressing a lazy kiss on his chest. Jared wanted to stay in this moment, to ignore the rest of the world but he knew it was impossible. He rolled of Nick and already felt empty as the Malachai's spent cock slid out of him.  
  
Nick turned onto his side, watching Jared with a crooked smile. "And not having a repeat performance would suck in the worst way."  
  
"Oh yes, the very worst way." Jared agreed with a smirk that turned into a true smile as he locked eyes with Nick's silvery ones. "Now get dressed Puppy, we have work to do."  
  
The brunet chuckled and stood up, cleaning and redressing himself with a thought.  
  
Jared followed suit, dressing himself with a thought and then popping his shoulders to get the tension out. "Let's go then Puppy, let's see if things are starting to come together."  
  
Nick nodded and his expression sobered as they walked out to see if there were any new developments..   
  
Savitar raised an eyebrow as they stepped out into the larger hall but he kept quiet, something Jared was grateful for. Jared let his fingertips brush against Nick's arm before moving away from the other man and closer to where Jericho and Zarek stood. "Any news?" He asked gruffly.  
  
Jericho shook his head. "We're still waiting on Ash. He should get some guidance from his mother."  
  
Nick grunted. "We can only hope."  
  
\-------------------  
  
Ash _stared_ at his mother like she'd grown a second head, vaguely aware of Tory doing the same next to him. "I can do what?"  
  
Apollymi sighed and ran traced the pattern of the chaise she sat on. "You have the ability to resurrect the Atlantean pantheon. Unfortunately to do so you'll have you bring Archon back first but all you have to do is appear in the room with their corpse statues and focus the force of your creation will on whichever god or godess you wish to bring back."  
  
Tory closed her jaw with a snap and looked from her husband to her mother in law and back again. "Is it safe? What if Archon just want to pick up where he left off and kill Ash?" She turned to Acheron. "I'm not going to stand by and let you get hurt in any way."  
  
Acheron pulled her closer to his side and kissed her temple. "Easy Sota. I'm more powerful than my...father now."  
  
Apollymi nodded. "In addition to that I am free again and he can not reimprision me. We will also have help from another."  
  
Ash frowned. "Who?".  
  
"Me." A low, gravelly voice said as Misos walked out of the shadows and in front of the people gathered there. He smiled at them sardonically and conjured a plush chair to sit down in. "So you told him Polly?"  
  
The Destroyer nodded. "Yes. Apostolos this is Misos, the Atlantean god of War and Death. Archon banished him to the Atlantean underworld so he was the only god spared my wrath as he was not in Katoteros. Misos, this is my son."  
  
Misos bowed his head towards Acheron as a sign of respect. "It is good to finally meet you, your movements through the world have been...impressive."  
  
Ash stiffened, unsure of whether or not the other god was being sarcastic, but nodded in return. "Why haven't I seen you before now?"  
  
"There hasn't been a need before this, I've been keeping Polly company." Misos replied simply. He did admire Apostolos' character and strength but he was still on his guard.  
  
Tory grabbed Ash's hand tighter, things were changing so fast and she didn't know what to think or how to turn anymore. She needed to feel the reality of Ash and their love for each other.  
  
Ash lifted his wife's hand to his mouth and pressed a kiss to her fingertips. It was a gesture of love, comfort, and solidarity. One that made Apollymi smile. Archon had never given her such sweet little gestures. Acheron met the icy pale green eyes of the war god and wrapped his arm around Tory. "This is my wife. Sotoria, the Atlantia Kedemonia Theony." His voice rang with pride and love in his wife and his gaze clearly said, 'I'll give you the benefit of the doubt but upset my wife and I'll dance in your entrails.'   
  
Misos quirked an eyebrow in amusement and met Acheron's gaze calmly. He admired the man for cherishing his wife, Misos had loved and treasured his wife too before she was taken away from him. He turned to Tory. "It's an honor to meet you."  
  
Tory didn't really know how to reply so she just nodded her head back at the dark god.  
  
Apollymi smiled at her daughter-in-law. "Sotoria is still getting accustomed to the world of the gods. She saved my Apostolos at great cost to herself."   
  
"Of course I did what I could, he's my everything." Tory spoke up, her timidness forgotten.  
  
"That is as it should be." Misos agreed. "Your spouse and your family is to be protected." He rose from his chair and pased the marble floors. "I won't lie to you Apostolos, I stand by you that I swear but I want you to wake the pantheon...I wan't _my_ family back."  
  
Ash blinked and cut a glance at his mother, who winced a bit. "I was not exactly...circumspect in where my bolts landed the day I destroyed the pantheon." She met her son's gaze, so like her own. "Waking members of our pantheon is your best chance to defeat Noir. If you decide to go that route in addition to Misos' family I would suggest waking Dikastis, our god of justice. Should Nick succeed in destroying Noir he is the best choice in any pantheon to absorb the powers. Also, in regards to the others I know you are too kind hearted to leave them in the limbo of their statues but it would be best if you being them back one at a time and gradually so each will know you as you are, not as a prophesy made them fear you to be and also so they know better than to cross you migos."  
  
Acheron nodded absently. "And Archon? Will he help us defeat Noir and I somehow doubt he'll be so sanguine about being trumped in power."  
  
Misos grimaced at Archon's name, not even trying to hide his disgust. "He will help, out of fear and self preservation. He'll not be happy about you being more powerful but he won't go against you and Apollymi both." Misos started pacing again. "He'll help and then he'll try to stab you in the back the first opportunity he gets...Don't ever trust him Apostolos, you will regret it." His green eyes bore into Acheron's.  
  
Ash nodded and his lips tilted in a sardonic smile. "No need to worry about that. I trust very few at my back, it's felt the dagger far too often. I do not like the idea of having to bring him back but it looks to be our best option at the moment." A humorless chuckle came from his throat. "If nothing else this will be interesting to see the clash of personalities."  
  
Apollymi stood and walked over to brush her son's hair away from his eyes. "Then shall we bring back the beast?"  
  
Ash nodded. "Let's go." He looked at Misos, his gaze lighter and less wary than before. "You'll have your family back Misos, I give you my word."  
  
Misos closed his eyes, his throat closing up and his heart beating wildly at the thought of holding his children in his arms again and to be able to kiss his wife. "Thank you." He said gravelly. He followed the other's to the large hall where all the Atlantean Gods stood frozen as statues.  
  
Tory had never felt as small as she did at that moment, surrounded by greatness and power. She kept her back straight though, she would stand by Ash and watch his back, she would not let him get hurt again.  
  
Acheron looked over at his wife, taking note of her stubborn expression, and sighed. There was no way he'd be able to convince Tory to step back from this. He looked at the statue of his sire and stepped up to it, placing his hand in the center of Archon's chest and pushing creation force into the statue. Crackles of electricity engulfed the stone and slowly stone became flesh from the feet up.  
  
Apollymi watched with a sneer on her face. "Oh the joy of seeing this bastard again. I hate prophesy."   
  
Misos tensed and stepped closer to Apollymi, if this was the price of getting his family back then he would put up with the bastard.  
  
Finally the last of the marble melted away and Archon was flesh and blood once again. Slowly his golden lashes fluttered and he opened his eyes taking in his surroundings. An unbecoming sneer twisted his beautiful features. "Well if it isn't the great whore standing before me, will I never be spared the sight of you?" His voice was smooth and melodic but its sound still made shivers run down Tory's back.  
  
"I will have you stripped of your powers and used for the pleasure of any God, human or beast who wishes to use you. I will relish in hearing your screams...yours and your vermin's." Archon stood tall and golden in front of them.  
  
A frighteningly deadly growl echoed through the room, drawing all gazes to Acheron. His hair had lost the purple tint and was now an inky, light absorbing black, his skin marbled blue, his eyes flaming red. Over large fangs showed through the feral snarl on his lips, his fingernails became black claws, and black horns jutted from his head. He lunged with a speed that even the gods couldn't follow with their eyes, grabbing Archon by the throat and shoving him against the nearest wall. Ash's claws pricked the god's skin and his voice was a low dangerous snarl when he spoke. "You ever touch my mother, with _anything_ no matter what it is, and I swear to you I will rip you to pieces and put your soul under such torture that Noir would be impressed. You're not the top dog anymore you bastard and you will never again hurt another out of petty spite or fear, do I make myself clear?"   
  
Archon struggled to breathe feeling tiny droplets of blood running down his neck and chest. His eyes were wide and bulging with fear and disbelief as he clawed at Acheron's arms in vain, trying to pry the stronger god off of him. His struggling didn't help at all and finally he nodded frantically, showing the other that he had heard his words.  
  
Misos couldn't hide his mirth over seeing Archon cowering before Apostolos and his grin as he watched was nothing less than pure evil.  
  
Ash growled. "Swear to it! Swear that you will not attempt to harm anyone I care about or I'll remove your head right here!"  
  
Apollymi smiled in pride at her son's genius and his feral attack on Archon. It did a destroyer's heart good and once Archon swore, should he attempt to harm one of her baby's people he'd drop dead.  
  
Archon's eyes glittered with hatred and contempt before he bowed his head in defeat as much as he could in Acheron's grip. "I swear it." He rasped out between clenched teeth, sounding as if those words choked him more that Acheron's iron grip.  
  
"Good." Ash dropped him to the ground and stepped back to stand next to his wife as he tried to get his anger under the lid again.   
  
The formed king of gods fell down to his knees gasping for breath, his whole world lay in shambles around him and he despised it...unfortunately he was bound by his oath but it grated on him.  
  
Misos watched the crumble of the king in glee, this was turning out to be a great day.  
  
Tory walked up to Ash and placed her hand on his cheek, she didn't care about the fangs or the red eyes. "I love you Ash, always." She said softly and leaned into him. She knew how much he hated losing control of his temper and she just wanted to soothe him.  
  
Ash leaned down to bury his face in the crook of his wife's shoulder and let her presence calm him. He breathed in her scent and felt the fury dancing on the edges of his soul recede. "Thank you Sota. Agapay."  
  
Apollymi turned her head to give her son and his wife some measure of privacy. As enjoyable as it was seeing Archon taken down a peg and as much as she despised him, she did miss the days before he showed his true faithless colors, when he had treated her with respect and love.  
  
"I hate to be the one to break up the love fest here but there are a lot more statues here." Misos had already zoned in on his family and he didn't mean to put pressure on Acheron but he had waited so long.  
  
Archon had gotten up from his knees and now looked as cool and composed as always. He didn't look at the others though and he stayed silent.  
  
Acheron raised his head, his coloring back to normal, his hair once again the purple shade he was sporting this week, and gave Misos an understanding smile. "You truly are a war god, none of you have any patience." He walked over to the statues of Thnita, Zena, Stratiosis, and Paidi, touching each in turn with the force of creation.   
  
Misos watched with unreadable eyes as the coldness of stone melted away leaving warm, smooth skin in its wake. He had to see it, he had to see them, that it really happened. When Zena was the first one to open her eyes Misos felt his breath catch in his throat and he fell down to his knees, unable to take it all in.  
  
His daughter blinked in confusion for a moment, her green eyes sweeping over the other gods before landing on her father. Her voice was soft as a gentle breeze as she stepped forward to touch Misos' shoulder lightly. "Solren?"   
  
Misos jerked at Zena's touch before releasing a sob and wrapping his arms tightly around her, holding her close and feeling the beating of her heart. "I have missed you daughter." He ran his fingers down her face, just marvelling at the miracle that she was really there. He lifted his eyes to the rest of the family and opened his arms towards them too, he needed to touch and hold them all. Misos swore to himself that he would never let them go again.  
  
Thnita rushed into his embrace, pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth. Stratiosis clapped him on the back and Paidi caught his mother and father into a tight bear hug. Apollymi smiled at the reunion and gestured to Apostolos as she walked over to another statue. He came over as she laid her hand on the shoulder of the only god statue in the hall who's expression was not one of agony. "This, migios is Dikastis."  
  
Ash nodded and touched the statue as Apollymi stepped back to allow the justice god room to reawaken.   
  
Misos stayed with his family for a while, letting the others go on ahead.  
  
Tory watched Ash place his hand on the statue and see it turned to flesh, she was awed and amazed by her husband's power and his humanity. She watched as Dikastis opened his eyes too and regarded them with a serious but calm expression on his features.  
  
Light blond, curly hair fell into icy blue eyes as the god nodded. "Lady Apollymi, Lord Apostolos." His eyes scanned over Archon, Misos and his family, and fell to Tory, a light blond brow raising as he regarded her not with the eyes of one who sees the surface but one who sees beyond it to the heart. He bowed deeply to Tory. "Lady Sotoria."  
  
Tory's eyes widened and she bowed back, not knowing the proper procedure or etiquette for this kind of situation. She gave the god a tentative smile.  
  
Misos approached them with his family, staying as close to them as he could get. "Dikastis." He reached out his hand and clasped the other god's own hand firmly. He had always gotten along with the Justice god.  
  
The blond gripped the war god's hand. "Misos. It is good you have your family back."  
  
Ash went to wrap his arm around Tory, he'd been shocked at Dikastis' action. For an elder god to bow to a neophyte who'd been human was unheard of in any pantheon but then his Tory was special in many ways.   
  
Tory snuggled close to his side, taking strength and comfort of the fact that he was there with her.  
  
Archon watched the love between them and between Misos and his family with something that resembled envy. "Could someone enlighten us to what we're here for?" He asked in a haughty tone.  
  
Apollymi's brow twitched and she practically threw a water sfora at him. "Noir is back crabby-ass, and he needs to be put down."   
  
"Noir's back?" Archon looked troubled. "That is bad news." He straighted up and seemed to forget about his own misery for a moment. "We need to take him down and fast, he disrupts the weave of balance with every foul breath he takes."  
  
Apollymi snorted. "No, really?" Abandoning sarcasm at her son's 'now right now' look, she looked at her husband, she grimaced at that title, she'd have to take care of getting their marriage dissolved the moment Noir was dealt with. "We have the means and method to get rid of him if Dikastis will agree to taking on Noir's powers so as not to rupture the fabric of the universe?" She directed her question to the Justice god and received a stately nod in return.   
  
"Then let's lock and load, rock and roll and whatever other crap they say in situations like these." Misos said sardonically. "Let's go kill a god!"  
  
Ash shook his head. Misos was entirely too like Zarek and Jericho, and really one of those was enough. "First we need to stop by Olympus."   
  
"Why?" Misos almost whined, he was ready for some action. With his family behind him there was nothing he couldn't do.  
  
"Because we have a pissed off Malachai who wants Noir's blood more than you could ever desire it."  
  
"Ooooh can I watch as he takes said blood, sounds like it could be entertaining." Misos almost had a skip in his step at the thought of witnessing such havoc.  
  
Tory rolled her eyes at the childishness of men.  
  
Thnita shook her head at her husband's glee. He was positively insane but she loved him for it.  
  
Ash met Misos' eyes with a flat, unamused gaze. "Knowing Nick it will be hard to miss. Also, in the immortal words of Adam Savage 'Failure is always an option.' so are you certain you want your family to come on this venture?"  
  
"You really think I could stop them if I wanted to?" Misos looked at the stubborn faces of his family. "I won't let them out of my sight again."  
  
Ash quirked a brow and turned his gaze on his own wife, taking note of her amused expression, she knew exactly what he was about to say. "I know that when I'm worried enough about a battle that I think will risk my wife and daughter's lives I ask them to stay out of it for my peace of mind and they do, despite grumbling about it."  
  
Tory chuckled under her breath, they had had this discussion several times and agreed to disagree.  
  
Misos nodded, "I want them safe and out of harms way too, I just can't get them to stay there."  
  
Thnita hrumphed. "I fight by my bloodthirsty moron's side no matter what and you know it."   
  
"Ah yes my sweet little pea...though it's up for the debate who the bloodthirsty one really is." Misos kissed his wife's cheek and gave her behind a squeeze.  
  
Dikastis raised a brow. "Might I make a suggestion? Misos' family and Apostolos' wife hang back and watch through the sfora. Should we need assistance they can be here, ready to back us up."   
  
Misos perked up. "Would that be acceptable for you?" He asked his family.  
  
Tory knew this was the best deal she would get so she nodded her head solemnly. "If I see you being careless I'm coming to kick _your_ ass." She warned her husband.  
  
Ash kissed her hand with a smile. "I'll remember to assume the position Sota."  
  
Thnita met her own husband's eyes narrowly and flicked a thumb at Tory. "What she said."   
  
Misos swooped down and kissed the breath out of his wife. "I just got you back, you really think I'd do something stupid now?" He caressed Thnita's across the cheek and turned to Acheron. "We really should get going, time is slipping away."  
  
The Harbringer nodded and looked at his parents, both of whom were shooting each other daggers with their eyes. "Yes. If we wait much longer Nick's likely to do something reckless and more stupid than usual."  
  
\--------------------------------  
  
Jared was getting restless and antsy. What the hell was taking so long? How hard could it be to get your shit ready and go cut the head of a deranged god? Zarek was already sitting on Kyrian to stop him from racing off on his own, the man's patience having run out. Jared glanced over at Nick to see how he was holding up with the wait. Not well. Nick was climbing the fucking walls. There was only a few hours left for them to get to Amanda before Noir hurt her. He sighed, he wanted to calm Nick down but he couldn't. He felt the same way, they needed to get going, not sit around here like a group of losers. The only one who seemed unaffected was Savitar who was sitting by an open window, listening to the waves with his eyes closed.  
  
A flash heralded the entrance of Ash and three other Atlantean gods. Apollymi looked around the room, her gaze lighting on Savitar with irritation. "Oh of course _he_ has to be here."  
  
"Well hello to you to Apollymi," Savitar quirked an eyebrow as he turned away from the window. "Funny I thought you melted in daylight." The dark haired man grinned.  
  
Jared let out a silent breath of relief, they were finally here, maybe now something could really happen.  
  
Nick spun to face the Atlanteans but before he could profess his relief or his impatience, Apollymi gave Savitar a dark glare. "Why is it that no one has yet sent you back into the hole you crawled out of?"  
  
"Same reason no one's set you on fire yet...I'm badder than they are." Savitar answered with a matching glare and turned back toward the ocean.  
  
Before Apollymi could hiss and spit at Savitar again, Nick snapped, "Can we please table the mutual hatred for now?! I'd like to get Amanda out of Asmodea before Noir turns, tortures, or kills her!"  
  
Kyrian jumped up from behind Zarek. "Listen to Nick, we need to get going, time is running out!" Kyrian's face was a mask of pure desperation.  
  
Jared wanted to get going too, he regarded the newcomers and almost shivered at all the power that was gathered in the room right now. Noir would get a fight, that was for sure.  
  
Simi walked into the room, squealed, and threw herself at Apollymi in a happy hug. "Akra! You gots out!"  
  
The goddess returned the hug with an amused smile and pat the demon's head. "Yes I'm free from Kalosis now little one."  
  
Simi pulled back, practically bouncing on her toes and studied the other Atlantean gods. She barely remembered Dikastis and Archon but since he was often around Kalosis she knew Misos fairly well and she waved at him. "Hi Misos. I don't suppose you brought the Simi any new barbeque sauces?"  
  
"Sadly no, not this time Sim...But if you come with us you have the chance to try crunchy god." Misos grinned and waved at the giddy demon.  
  
Jared felt Nim crawl across his skin when Simi entered the room and he let the demon take corporal form.  
  
Simi glomped Nim happily, her face wreathed in smiles. "Guess what Nim, we gets to eat some god!"   
  
Nim hugged her back enthusiastically but he glanced worriedly at all the gods gathered there. "These gods?" He asked shakily.  
  
Jared rolled his eyes, he knew better than to underestimate Nim, the demon could fight with the best of them.  
  
Simi shook her head. "No silly. These gods are the good guys. We gonna get to roasty toasty that Noir god."   
  
"Don't think he's tasty but I'll eat him anyway." Nim shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"I don't care who eats him as long as we leave now...I swear I'll fucking go alone otherwise." Kyrian shouted. "It's my wife's life you're gambling with."  
  
Ash knew that there was no point in trying to talk Kyrian down by this point, it was already crunch time and the general had been sitting on broken glass since Amanda was taken and Nick wasn't much better. Before he could agree with the Thracian, someone cleared their throat from the doorway making the assembled gods and demons turn to look at the interruption.  
  
Jericho raised a brow. "What is it Asmodeus?"  
  
"I want to come." Asmodeus answered somberly. He looked around almost as if daring the others to refuse him.  
  
Nick glanced at the demon. "I don't care who comes and who stays as long as we go _now_. Besides he knows his way around the place."  
  
Ash nodded, his gaze speculative on the demon. "Alright then, gods, goddesses, demons, and assembled immortals, let's get this disaster over with. I'm sure Sav will keep the homefires burning for us."   
  
"Fuck you, call me a housewife and I'll kick your ass." Savitar replied but humor laced his voice.  
  
Jared grinned happily as he gripped his sword, he was ready and roaring to go. He caught Nick's gaze and winked at the Malachai.  
  
The brunette's lips tilted up in acknowledgment and he winked back at the redhead. His inner smart ass wanted to turn to Savitar and say 'See you later honey' just for the look that would cross the anti-social Chthonian's face but he wanted to get to Amanda asap more. He looked at Asmodeus. "Lead the way."  
  
"Then follow me boys and girls, let's go slaughter a god." Asmodeus said and flashed away.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This part of this fic contains Greek gods and other supernatural creatures, violence, character death, sex between two men, and a surprising amount of fluff.

Jared blinked his eyes when they emerged in Asmodea...damn how could anyone want dark and dreary like this? He shuffling and whispering around him and knew they were all there.  
  
"Hell where have you taken us?" He asked Asmodeus.  
  
"The dungeons, we can't exactly flash right in to Noirs bedroom now can we?" Asmodeus answered irritably.  
  
Jericho growled. "Just get us out of here Asmodeus."  
  
"Fine, fine." Asmodeus lead them down a dark corridor, barely lit by a few torches. "Be silent! The walls have eyes." Asmodeus causioned them.  
  
Jared rolled his eyes. "Yeah cause I was about to sing a song from the sound of music." He said sarcastically.  
  
Nick glanced over at the Sephiroth. "The Hills Are Alive or Do-Re-Mi?"   
  
"Do Re Mi sounds good to me...we can have the Atlanteans play the children, I'll me Maria." Jared smiled at Nick.  
  
"Watch your back Sephiroth." Misos growled.  
  
Apollymi smiled sharply at the redhead. "I think that perhaps Sixteen Going On Seventeen suits your maturity better Jared."   
  
"Why thank you, I've always seemed young for my age." Jared gave a mock bow to the destroyer, he liked her.  
  
"Will you shut up!" Asmodeus hissed. "This isn't a field trip in kinder garten."  
  
A dark, sinister voice purred as the tubes that lined the walls were suddenly filled with Cali blood that bathed the area with a bright glow. "Ah but you come to me like babes Asmodeus, you should act like it."  
  
"Great, now we have asshole no. one greeting us, thank you so much." Asmodeus voice dripped with sarcasm and bitterness as he blinked his eyes, trying to adjust to the light. "Up yours Noir!" He shouted down the winding corridors.  
  
The evil voice continued it's purr. "Oh little Asmodeus, you will regret saying that. You know how I enjoy turning such things on the one who utters them. Unless you and your companions are feeling cowardly, come and join me in the dining hall. Your element of surprise is rather...outdated now after all."   
  
Asmodeus glared at the company, especially the redheaded Sephiroth and stalked down the halls to the large and luxurious dining hall. "Surprise." He said as they entered the huge room.  
  
Nick froze and made a nearly inaudible noise of strangled pain at the sight of the woman who sat in a chair next to Amanda, Noir's blade at her throat.  
  
Noir smiled at them. "Ah wonderful, I see you brought my Malachai after all."   
  
Jared growled at the dark god with his hand on the swordhandle. He had caught Nick's reaction but he didn't know who the blonde woman was.  
  
Amanda looked at Kyrian, pleadingly. She wanted to be saved but she hated the thought of him in danger.  
  
Acheron growled, his eyes flashing red momentarily at the sight of Cherise with the blade at her neck. "What have you done Noir?"  
  
The dark man smiled evilly. "Hades really needs to beef up his security. It was oh so easy for me to get past that little puppy of his and bring Nicky's mother back with me. She's quite a lovely woman, I can see why Adarian was so drawn to her. It would be such a pity for her to have to die again and more," he pulled out a glowing medallion, "for her soul to be destroyed as well."  
  
Nick rasped. "You fucking bastard."   
  
Noir laughed unpleasantly. "Ah now now my little Malachai, the first rule of battle is always have the advantage. Is it not my love?" He looked over at Azura.  
  
Azura snickered and walked up to Noir. "Absolutely right brother dearest, why fight if you're not sure of winning?" She toyed with the sword Noir held, pushing it further into Cherise's neck.  
  
Nick growled and took a step forward. "Keep your fucking hands off my mother!"  
  
Noir raised a brow. "Quite fierce aren't you?" He glanced over at Amanda. "Oh yes I almost forgot. The Thracian prince's wife."   
  
"Stay away from Amanda!" Kyrian tried to rush Noir only to be held back by Acheron.  
  
Jared stepped closer to Nick, whatever went down he would have the other's back. Nick had grown to mean more to him than he liked to admit.  
  
Noir tsked. "Now, now no need to be so reckless." He handed his sword to Azura. "Don't bleed her again my love," sotto voce he added, "yet anyway." Then Noir walked over to Amanda and picked up a strand of auburn hair, rubbing it between his fingers and ignoring Amanda's shudder. "I must say you have good taste. Now in my letter I believe I said that if you brought me my Malachai I'd return your wife didn't I? I am nothing if not a man of my word." He grabbed Amanda by her hair, yanked her out of her chair, and threw her at the group of gods and immortals.  
  
Amanda stumbled into the group of people, searching blindly for Kyrian, she needed her husband.  
  
Kyrian scrambled forward and wrapped her tightly in her arms breathing in her scent and whispering softly to her.  
  
Jared kept his eyes on the blond woman who had turned out to be Nick's mother, he didn't trust Noir at all and he wanted to be prepared.  
  
Noir smirked at Nick, well aware of the fact that both his Malachai and the Atlantean Harbringer were growling at him. "Now this is fairly simple and straight forward Malachai. Serve me faithfully, do my bidding, and your mother remains unharmed. Refuse or defy me and I will kill her and destroy her soul."  
  
A muscle jumped in Nick's jaw, his hands were clenched so hard the knuckles were white, and his eyes flashed between Malachai red and the swirling silver. Cherise looked at her baby boy and shook her head. "Mon fils, do not. I love you dearly and I know you love me. I could never have asked for a better son and I will not have my precious baby under this evil man's thumb because of me. It would hurt me more than anything he and his whore could think to come up with bébé. I would rather cease to exist than be used by these creatures to make you hurt others. I am proud of you and I don't want you to associate with this slimy piece of shit and his mannerless slut."   
  
"Hey!" Azura's eyes flashed and she grabbed the sword, pressing it into soft flesh until a small rivulet of red flowed down Cherise's throat. "I have tried to play nice for my dear brother's sake but now I want to hear you scream in agony." Azura raised to sword to take Cherise's head off.  
  
In less than an instant Nick was beside the blue skinned goddess, his skin going to Malachai red and black as he literally ripped her head off with his bared hands.  
  
"Azura!" Noir lunged at Nick, his eyes crackling with rage. How dare the little bastard kill Azura?! He'd destroy him, Malachai or not. He summoned his sword and slashed at Nick, who brought his own staff into his hands and counter attacked.  
  
Ash cursed and went over to where Cherise sat, stunned. He placed his hand over the cuts on her throat, healing it over. "Are you alright Cherise?"  
  
She pat his cheek in much the same manner she would Nick's. "Oui, cherie. I think you and I need to have a talk about all this soon non?"   
  
He smiled ruefully and nodded before turning his attention to Azura. "Damn it. We don't have anyone to take her powers!"  
  
"That's not entirely true Apostolos. You have a candidate right in front of you." A form emerged from the shadows and formed into a man. Jaden walked over to the table, ignoring the fighting men. He kneeled next to Cherise. "Hello beautiful, remember the meal you had with Amanda? I added a special spice just for you." He grinned at the blond woman. "You're immortal Honey, and you need to absorb She-bitch's powers before the world crumbles...can you do that?" Jaden's bi-colored eyes regarded Cherise seriously.  
  
Cherise's light blue eyes widened as Ash narrowed his eyes on Jaden. "I...wh-what will happen to me?"  
  
"Nothing bad, you'll become strong, powerful...never die. Otherwise you'll be as you are now." Jaden reached out and caressed her cheek, ignoring Acheron's glare. "I swear I wouldn't hurt you."  
  
Jared looked from Jaden to Nick and back again...well this was a twist.  
  
Cherise swallowed. She was a humble woman and didn't much like the idea of having the kind of powers currently being displayed as her son fought that dark bastard who'd kidnapped her and Amanda but she could actually feel _something_ being disturbed and torn and knew that if it would save the world...she had to do it. She nodded slowly. "How do I...well you know?"   
  
"Go over to... _that_ and lay your hand on her body. Wish her powers into you...it'll feel like a tickle." Jaden reached out his hand to Cherise. "Don't worry, I'll be right with you."  
  
She accepted his hand and let him lead her to Azura's body. She knelt and stretched a trembling, hesitant hand out to place it on the dead goddess's arm. She closed her eyes and did as the heterochromatic eyed man instructed, wishing the powers into herself. It was less a tickle and more like being knocked on your ass by the hand of God if you asked her. Sudden destructive power washed through her and tumbled around inside her. It was confusing and frightening for a few moments before it calmed down, the destructive nature of the power seeming to be soothed by her own energy.   
  
"Good girl, how do you feel?" Jaden asked her while helping her back up on her feet. He scoffed at the body laying on the floor and brought Cherise back to the table. He turned to the gods. "Why are you just standing there? Fight!"  
  
The assembled gods were about to ask what they should fight when the hall suddenly filled with gallu. Simi gave a happy whoop and dove into the fight with abandon and a big bottle of barbecue sauce, ready able and willing to chow down on gallu. Apollymi grinned and charged up a god bolt before going about living up to her name, it felt good to let loose again. Zarek and Jericho fought back to back and tore through the gallu like a weed whacker. Ash and Dikastis cut a swathe through the gallu whilst heading to help Nick take down Noir.  
  
Cherise looked up at the dual eye-colored man. "I feel like I went ten rounds with a gator." She looked worriedly towards Nick. "What about my son?"  
  
Jaden watched the Malachai fighting Noir and the people rushing to help him. "Have faith in your boy." He answered simply.  
  
Jared took the head of another Gallu while keeping one eye on Nick, wanting to get to him and help him. He knew that Jaden would keep Nick's mother safe so he concentrated on the Malachai. Jared's sword sang in the air as he swung it around and plunged it into a stomach of a charging demon. He kicked the body off his blade and continued towards Nick.  
  
The Cajun growled. "You are gonna pay for messin' with my mama." He ducked under a swipe of the dark god's sword, and jabbed his staff into Noir's groin as hard as he could. Noir made a surprisingly girly scream and staggered. Nick too the opportunity to turn his staff into a sword and remove Noir's head in one clean slice.   
  
The air rippled with the disruption in power as Noirs body hit the ground with a wet thump, his head rolling under a table before coming to a stop.  
  
"Quick!" Jaden shouted. "Someone needs to absorb Noir's powers...NOW!"  
  
Before anyone had the time to react Asmodeus was rushing towards the dead god.  
  
Nick raised a brow. "No offense but I don't think you need to snag his powers."   
  
"Back off, I don't want _his_ powers...I want MINE!" Asmodeus hissed and placed his palm on the dead gods bloody chest, closing his eyes when he felt his powers that Noir had stolen rush back into him. "Now he's all yours." Asmodeus kicked the body in disgust.  
  
Just then Dikastis and Ash got to them. The Justice god knelt and absorbed the remainder of Noir's powers as Ash eyed Asmodeus curiously. "Mind explaining?"  
  
"This fucker," Asmodeus gave the body another kick. "Stole my realm and my power...Just wanted them back."  
  
Jared raised an eyebrow, well wasn't this day just filled with surprises.  
  
Ash arched his brows. "This is your realm." It was more a statement than a question but a slight question was still there.  
  
Asmodeus nodded. "It is my realm, and I have every intention to take it back."  
  
Jericho appeared next to them, dodging the messy slime explosion that was the result of a dead gallu. "Well if you intend to take the fucking place back Asmodeus why not start now by kicking these nasty bastards out?!"   
  
"You're right about that...this unwelcomed vermin definitely needs to go." Asmodeus cracked his knuckles and blue sparks appeared around his fingers. "Daddy's home and the party's over." Asmodeus jumped into action.  
  
Just that quick the gallu started popping out one by one as they were banished from the realm. Jericho shook his head. "Powers or no powers that is one disturbed demon."  
  
Ash snorted, he wasn't bothered by the demon lord's lack of apparent sanity. It was amazing Asmodeus was as stable as he was after having to put up with Noir as long as he had.   
  
Gallu gone, Nick ignored the others and rushed over to his mother. "Maman?"  
  
Cherise smiled and stood up to catch her boy in a hug. "Oh I've missed you my Nickolas, my baby boy."  
  
Nick wrapped his arms around his mother and buried his face in her shoulder. "Je suis désolé. Je suis tellement désolé."  
  
"Pour quoi? You have nothing to be sorry for bébé."  
  
He shook his head. "I didn't pick you up and the Daimons killed you. I'm sorry."  
  
"Oh my Nick. It's not your fault bebe, sometimes bad things happen for no good reason."  
  
"But-"  
  
A swift whack was heard as she smacked the back of his head and took a step back to put her hands on her diminutive hips. "You get your head out your butt Nicholas Ambrosius Gautier you hear me? Nothing that's happened is your fault and you're not too old for me to take you over my knee and teach you a lesson if you keep acting like an idiot understood?"  
  
Jared snorted at hearing the big bad Malachai being told off by this tiny little woman and Ambrosius? Jared snickered, oh he would give Nick hell about that one.  
  
Misos walked up to Ash. "Are we done here now? 'Cause I got a family waiting."  
  
The Harbringer looked around. "Well Ladies and Gentlemen? Asses have been kicked, heads have rolled, and we have a new goddess amongst us. I think we're done for the day don't you?"  
  
"I couldn't agree more." Misos said and clapped Ash on the shoulder. "Let's head back to Savitar's place and party." The god grinned.  
  
Jared walked up to Nick and his mother and smiled at them. "Are you ready to get out of here _Ambrosius_?"  
  
Nick gave Jared a 'ha-ha very funny' look as he rubbed the back of his head where his mama had whacked him. "Watch it cher. Couches can be lonely."  
  
Cherise turned her gaze on the redhead, studying him for a few moments before smiling and giving Nick a pointed look. "You goin' to introduce me bébé or no?"  
  
The Malachai blinked at his mother then smiled a little and slung his arm around her thin shoulders. "Mama this is Jared. Red this is my mother, Cherise Gautier."  
  
Jared grinned at the tiny blond woman to hide his nervousness and bowed to her while taking her hand and placing a soft kiss at the back of it. "It's a pleasure to meet you ma'am."  
  
Jaden watched from the shadows, he was glad that Jared finally seemed to be happy...he knew what he had to do now.   
  
Cherise laughed and stepped forward to catch Jared in a hug. "Cherie you're important to my baby boy so you don' need to be so formal. Think of me as family."   
  
Family...he hadn't had a family in a very, very long time. Jared hugged Cherise back awkwardly and for once he was completely speechless.  
  
Nick just grinned. It was almost like seeing Ash meet his mother for the first time. Speaking of Ash, Nick turned to see the Dark Hunter leader with the awakened members of his pantheon. When Ash's gaze snagged on Nick, the Cajun gave him a nod before turning back to his mother and Jared.  
  
Cherise gave Jared one more squeeze and stepped back. Her nose scrunched up a bit and she reached out to straighten the Sephiroth's clothes. "Sorry, I didn't mean to muss you up cherie."  
  
Jared looked down at his rumpled clothes, covered in both blood and demon gunk. "I don't think there's anything for you to muss up but I think I on the other hand has managed to make you...sticky."  
  
Misos burst out laughing at how utterly unhappy the Sephiroth looked at that moment. "Oh come on now, we can bond and shit later, let's blow this joint."  
  
Cherise pat Jared on the shoulder. "Oh sweetie don' worry your head over it. I'm washable."  
  
Nick laughed and slung one arm around his mother's shoulder's again and the other around Jared's waist. "C'mon, the Atlantean War god is right, let's get out of Dodge."  
  
Jared grinned and held on to Nick as they all flashed back to the Vanishing Isle.  
  
As soon as they emerged Tory came running, throwing herself in Ash's arms. Misos stalked to his family with quick steps.  
  
Savitar sighed but smiled none the less, it seemed he was suddenly the host of a victory party.  
  
\--------------------------------------  
  
The party was in full swing as Nick headed over to Amanda. He stopped just in front of her and rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably. "Hey. Look I'm sorry I ignored you at the Mardi Gras party I just..." He trailed off.  
  
Amanda turned and wrapped her arms around him tightly. "It's okay honey, I understand. I'm just so happy that you're and that you're okay." She squeezed him tighter before releasing him. "Now you're not allowed to be a stranger...we want you back in our lives Nicky."  
  
He smiled. "Now that it's safe you won't be able to keep me away for long."  
  
She kissed his cheek and smiled up at him. "Good! Now what's up with that redhead of yours? He seemed very protective of you at Mardi Gras."  
  
His smile turned wicked. "Now you know a gentleman doesn't kiss and tell Amanda."  
  
Amanda blushed. "Ah so you do kiss." She smiled at him. "I only hope he's good enough for you, if not he'll answer to me." She hugged him again. "Now excuse me but I'm going to go hug my children...it seems I can't let them go for long now." Amanda walked across the room to her husband and kids, wrapping her arms around all of them.  
  
Nick smiled at his old boss's family for a minute before he turned to locate his own family. He grinned at the sight of his mother chattering at an uncomfortable Jared. He knew his mother wasn't nagging or anything like that, she was just being her sweet, ever-loving self and for someone like Jared, who had spent so long without being around loving people or even compassionate ones, it was a major unknown and the unknown made even the most stalwart and strong uncomfortable.   
  
Jared caught Nick's eye and pleaded silently for the other to come save him. Cherise was lovely and so kind but they had discussed everything from food to puppies and Jared was this close to climbing the walls. Wasn't he supposed to be an evil being? He couldn't believe this sweet, beautiful new goddess would accept him just like that. There had to be a catch somewhere.   
  
The Malachai chuckled at the desperate look in those golden eyes and went over to press a kiss to his mother's cheek. "Maman. Any plans for after the party?"  
  
"Oui, I want to go see how the Sanctuary crew are doing."  
  
Nick's grin widened. "Oh I wanna be there when you walk in, just to see the expressions on their faces. Too bad Wren's not hanging at the bar no more, that would be a Kodak moment."  
  
Jared breathed a sigh of relief when Nick joined them, he was almost ready to jump the other man's bones right then and there. "So you'll be going to the bears then?" He asked politely as he watched Nim cater to Simi's every wish out on the floor.  
  
Cherise smiled. "Oui. I've missed them though I understand they had a tragedy recently."   
  
Jared nodded slowly. "I think you'll be a bright and happy surprise for them though." The Sephiroth didn't know the bears all that well but he understood they were important to both Nick and Cherise, that made them important to him too.  
  
Savitar had overheard them and closed his eyes briefly before putting his mask back on. What had happened at Sanctuary was still an open wound.  
  
Simi, of all people, caught the brief moment of regret and bounced over to snag Savitar's hand. "How come you not dancing?"   
  
"I don't dance Simi sweet." Savitar smiled at the small demon. "I hope you have fun though, I think you have an admirer." He nodded over at Nim who was dancing spasmodically on the dance floor.  
  
She pouted at him. "Fine but you owe the Simi surf time."   
  
"Any time sweet, you, me and the ocean." Savitar smiled, Simi was precious to him...and she knew it.   
  
She nodded sharply and flounced back to join Nim on the dance floor.  
  
"You don't like to take your own advice do you Savitar?"  
  
"Hmm?" Savitar turned around to look at the speaker.  
  
Takashi stood half concealed in the shadows. "How often have you told Apostolos not to dwell on a past that can't be changed?"   
  
Savitar eyed the other man. "You're too smart for your own good, you know that." He gave Takashi a small smile. "Advice is easy to give but harder to follow."  
  
The Asian featured man's red eyes glowed with amusement. "Well kohai, now you know how Apostolos feels ne?"  
  
Savitar sighed. "Yeah...and it's not a nice feeling." He shrugged. "Come have a drink with me."  
  
"Aa." Takashi walked with Savitar somehow managing to look like nothing more than a shadow.  
  
Ash glanced up and saw the familiar sight and just chuckled as he spun his wife in a slow circle before dipping her.   
  
Tory laughed as she was dipped towards the floor and grabbed her husbands strong shoulders. "Are you okay love, really okay with all of this?" She nodded over at the Atlantean pantheon and leaned her head against his shoulder as he pulled her up again. There was no place she'd rather be than in Ash's arms, as long as she was there all was right in her world.  
  
Ash rested his cheek on the top of her hair, reveling in the peace only Tory could bring him. "I think I am. Like my mother suggested I'll wait for a while between bringing each one back but they have just as much right to life as the rest of the world."   
  
"Have I told you today how wonderful you are?" Tory held him closer.  
  
He smiled. "Yes...tell me again."  
  
Apollymi watched her son and his wife with a happy smile. She was so glad that her baby had finally been freed from that redheaded bitch.  
  
"Looks like things turned out all right Polly." Misos stepped up to the Destroyer looking out over the huge room. "The only downside is him." Misos nodded his head towards Archon who was sitting silent and alone by an open window with a come near me and die attitude.  
  
She took a sip of her drink and hummed. "For a god of creation he certainly seems to radiate excessive death doesn't he?"  
  
Misos chuckled. "Should I worry about my job?" He watched the depressed god in smug glee. The more Archon suffered the better in his book.  
  
She laughed. "Misos no one deals more death than you."   
  
"Why, thank you." The god fluttered his lashes. "Go have fun Polly, if anyone deserves it it's you."  
  
She hummed again. There really wasn't anyone about that she found interesting and she certainly had no intention of dealing with Archon right now. "I'm quite content to settle here Misos. You go dance with your wife."  
  
"If you're sure." Misos said. "You could always go and bug Savitar, that always seem to put a smile on your face." He grinned at her and quickly moved out of her way before her temper could rise and she'd zap him.  
  
Rather than get angry she was amused. She did enjoy irritating the Chthonian but she honestly wasn't in the mood for it at present. She was free and her baby was happy and really all was essentially right with the world but...she missed Xiamara. Simi's mother had been like a sister to her and things just seemed a little less colorful without the female Charonte around. Apollymi caught her son's eye and let him know that she was going back to Katoteros for some rest.  
  
Ash nodded and continued dancing with his wife as his mother slipped away from the party.  
  
Jared had slipped outside. He stood at a balcony with his back pressed against the wall and just let the air wash over him. This was a celebration but there were so many people and so much noise that it made his skin crawl. He needed a break and just breathe. He was grateful things had turned out the way they had but it was still a bit overwhelming. The cool air tickled his skin and the rhythmic lullaby of the waves gradually relaxed his tense muscles.  
  
Nick had noticed his lover's disappearance and squeezed his mother's hand. "Can we postpone visiting the bears Maman? I'm a little...tired from today."  
  
Cherise's eyes took on a knowing glint and she pat her son's cheek. "Go on bébé and take good care of your man. We'll visit Sanctuary tomorrow hein."  
  
"Oui," he kissed her cheek, "Bonne nuit Maman."  
  
"Good night mon fils." Cherise smiled as she watched her son follow Jared and she went to search out Ash for some catch up.  
  
Jared sensed his lover approaching before he actually saw him, he watched that strong, lean body move and heat pooled in his belly. "Hi, I just needed a minute away from it all." Jared spoke softly, still leaning against the wall, out of sight from the party guests.  
  
Nick moved to lean against the wall next to the redhead. "It's fine. I know crowds aren't your thing cher."  
  
"No they're really not, thank you for understanding." Jared leaned closer to Nick, breathing in the other's familiar scent. It calmed him more than the air and the waves combined, it also stirred him more.  
  
The brunette turned his head to smile at the older man. "I'm actually not big on crowds myself cher. I'm just used to them is all. Maman always worked in places where crowds were big and sometimes unruly."   
  
"I'm so happy you have her back puppy." Jared said. "Family's important."  
  
Nick leaned in to rub his cheek on the Sephiroth's shoulder. "Believe me I know cher. You know she considers you family now too and she'll mother you half to death if you let her."   
  
"I don't know if I should be excited or scared shitless about that." Jared replied with half a groan, half a chuckle." He tilted Nick's chin up with his fingertips and leaned in to kiss the other man.  
  
The Cajun leaned into the kiss, moving his mouth against Jared's slowly, taking his time to test, taste, and commit to memory the feel of the redhead's lips.   
  
The kiss was soft and lazy and wonderful. Jared massaged Nick's tongue with his own before running over the other's teeth and palate. He moaned softly into Nick's warm mouth, enjoying their closeness.  
  
Nick purred and moved so that his body was pressing against Jared's firmly. His hands went to the red silk of the the other's hair and threaded through it repeatedly, stroking the smooth strands and savoring the texture.   
  
Jared continued kissing him, pulling Nick's shirt up enough so that he could get his hands underneath the clothing and run them up and down Nick's back. "I want to be inside you so badly." He panted against Nick's neck.  
  
Nick moaned at that thought and with a thought flashed them both to his apartment bedroom. He maneuvered so that he fell backwards onto the bed with Jared on top of him. His own hands stroking down to cup the Sephiroth's ass.   
  
Grinding down, Jared groaned at the sweet friction. Nick fit so well against him. He vanished their clothes with a thought, needing to feel skin against skin. Jared's lips and teeth were everywhere, from Nick's neck to his jaw to his nipples. He just needed to touch and to taste.  
  
Nick purred and arched into the other man's hands and mouth, shivering as bare skin rubbed against bare skin. He reached around and wrapped his fingers around Jared's erection, stroking it slowly, softly.   
  
Jared coudn't help but thrust into Nick's tight fist. Everything about the Malachai set his senses on fire. "Fuck you're gorgeous!" He panted as his hands and mouth continued to tease and touch.  
  
Nick angled his head to lick lightly at the juncture of the older man's neck and jaw, purring against the skin. "That's a matter of perspective cher. You ever look in a mirror?"  
  
Jared colored a bit and was glad Nick, faced away from him at the moment. Feeling Nick's mouth on the juncture of his neck felt maddening and Jared almost longed for the sharp sting of fangs to go with it. He moved down Nick's body, almost salivating at the thought of feeling the Malachai's heavy cock on his tongue again.  
  
The brunette levered up on his elbows to watch Jared, shivering at the feel of the older man's hair brushing against his skin as the redhead licked and nibbled his way down.  
  
Circling Nick's bellybutton Jared dipped the tip of his tongue inside the shallow hole a few times before dragging the wet appendage down the dark course hairs that let to Nick's hard cock. Jared nuzzled the erection with his cheek before opening his mouth and sucking gently on the flared head.  
  
Nick's hands tensed in the sheets and he made a low moan. "God you've got the sweetest mouth and it feels so damn perfect on my cock. Do I taste that good cher?"  
  
"Mmmm." Jared released the head of Nick's cock and licked his lips wantonly before engulfing the erection again. His own penis ached and throbbed and he longed to be buried inside of Nick but he wanted to touch and to taste, he loved Nick's flavor.  
  
The Malachai's head fell back and the sensations of Jared's mouth on his dick washed over him, prompting shivers, moans, and the occasional reverent curse.   
  
Jared alternated between flicking his tongue around the hard shaft and engulfing it sucking vigorously. He placed his hands under Nick's knees and pushed the other's legs upwards towards his chest as he released Nick's cock moving lower still. He mouthed Nick's balls and then licked the seem of Nick's ass, tickling the crevice with his tongue.  
  
"Fuck!" Nick's back arched as that wicked tongue laid a line of liquid fire along the skin between his cheeks. "Cher you really gonna..."   
  
The slick tongue found the wrinkled skin surrounding the hidden entrance and Jared lapped over it several times with the flat of his tongue before pointing it and plunging it inside that tight heat.  
  
A loud moan broke from Nick's throat and he pushed back against that tongue. Damn it just felt too good, that slick muscle lapping at him, slipping in and wiggling around inside his ass. It was like heaven, hell, and pure sin all wrapped together and tied with a bow of pleasure.   
  
Jared rutted against the floor to try and create some friction against his own arousal as he continued to tongue fuck his lover. Nick's inner walls fluttered and squeezed around his tongue and it was driving Jared crazy.  
  
Nick hissed as a particularly clever lick had him nearly tumbling into orgasm. Hell he hadn't know he was that close. "Fuck cher, Jared...enough. I want you up here and in me, now would be good."  
  
Removing his tongue Jared chuckled and crawled up Nick's body. He closed his eyes and willed the lube to him, he hurriedly uncapped hit and lubed up his cock before positioning himself. "Ready for me love?"  
  
Nick arched his back in invitation, wrapped his legs around Jared's waist, and purred. "Fuck me cher."  
  
"So hot, you're so fucking hot!" Jared braced himself over Nick and slipped into that wonderful tightness. His muscles quivered as he strained to keep some control and not simply fuck his love like an animal.  
  
The Cajun moaned at the sensation of being filled with the thick shaft of his lover's cock. Fuck it had been so long and the stretch and slight burn felt so damn good. He pressed closer and his hands clutched at Jared's sides insistently. "God more. Give me more Jared."   
  
Jared groaned as his control snapped. He bent Nick almost in half as he pounded into the willing body of his lover. Nick gripped him so wonderfully, he bent down and captured his lips as he continued to fuck him.  
  
Nick moaned into the redhead's mouth as spears of pleasure shot throughout his body. Fuck it felt so damn good. His hands came up to grip Jared's shoulders the nails digging in as vicious pleasure washed through him.  
  
The tiny sting of pain only served to make Jared hotter. He shifted his weight and wrapped one of his hands around Nick's leaking erection. Nick felt too good around him and the redhead knew he wouldn't be able to hold it together for much longer. Jared bit the inside of his cheek to hold in the declarations of love that wanted to escape, he had no idea how Nick would react to them so he thought it better to hold them in.  
  
Nick shouted as yet another layer of pleasure was heaped on the growing pressure. He arched close to Jared trying, trying to hold on a little longer but it was a moot point, the battle induced adrenaline rush of lust clashed and mixed with the pleasure battering his senses and overwhelmed him until a savage release tore through him and he erupted with a scream of pleasure. His vision blanked out as his cum splattered over his and Jared's naked bellies.   
  
Nick tightened around him almost to the point of pain and his inner walls rippled and massaged his cock. Jared thrust inside him few more times before tossing his head back and shouting as the waves of his orgasm crashed onto him.  
  
The Malachai panted and his hands were stroking up and down Jared's back as he came down from the mind-blowing orgasm. Hell he'd be surprised if the top of his head hadn't flown off. He let the feel of the scar speckled skin on Jared's back ground him as the older man shuddered in his arms. He turned his head and pressed a tender kiss to his lover's shoulder, emotion that had nothing to do with sex welling inside him and lingering on the tip of his tongue. He wouldn't say it yet, not here where it could be misconstrued as heat of the moment but soon he'd find the right time to tell the Sephiroth how he felt.   
  
Jared was sated, boneless and exhausted but he rolled of Nick snuggling close to his side instead, wrapping his arms around the other, he didn't want to crush his lover. His heart was racing and sweat coated his skin. "By the Source that was amazing!" He panted out as he kept stroking and kissing Nick's skin, not wanting to lose the connection between them.  
  
Nick nestled his face into the crook of the Sephiroth's neck and made a content hum of agreement. Silently he wondered if there was a way to top this round and mused on when the right moment to share his feelings with the redhead would be.  
  
Jared felt warm, safe and comfortable and he wrapped his arms tighter around Nick as he dozed off to sleep.  
  
The Malachai just smiled and followed his redhead into slumber, content to hold and be held by the other man.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Does fluff require a warning? This part of this fic contains Greek gods and other supernatural creatures, mind sharing, and some snuggling and comfort between men.
> 
> Disclaimer: Neither trulywicked nor Acherona own nor have any claim upon the Dark Hunter series, nor any characters or locations thereof. We make no profit from writing this fanfiction.

~next day~  
  
Cherise fiddled nervously with the hem of her shirt. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to just walk in on the Peltiers without giving them some kind of heads up. She didn't want to upset them. She jolted when her son's arm draped over her shoulders and looked up at the mercurial eyes. Nick gave his mother a smile. "Maman don't worry so much. They'll be happy to have you back."  
  
Jared walked a few steps after Nick, his hair in a loose braid instead of the normal ponytail. It was a joy to see Nick as happy and relaxed as he was with his mother.  
  
As the got closer to Sanctuary the rhythmic sound of the jukebox, chatter and laughter could be heard even outside. A huge long haired blond stood by the entrance watching those who entered carefully.  
  
Cherise almost stumbled, recognizing Dev, but her son continued to lead her along until the were-bear spotted them and his eyes damn near popped out of his skull. The petite blond woman smiled nervously at him and lifted a hand in a little timid wave. "Comment vas-tu Dev?"  
  
The bear stiffened and his eyes grew very wide before narrowing dangerously. He looked from Nick to Cherise and back again. "What kind of sick joke are you playing?" Dev actually growled the words out and his body tensed, ready for fight.  
  
Nick gave a narrow glare to the were. "Boy you better watch that tone. You know better than to think I'd be playing a joke involving my mama."   
  
Dev glared back but took a step backwards and unclenched his fists. He did know that Nick loved Cherise and he couldn't imagine the other be as cruel as to use her as a prank. The bear leaned down and sniffed the petite blonde, the scent was as familiar as his own family's and it made his heart clench. Dev reached out and wrapped his arms around Cherise, lifting her several feet of the ground as he hugged her. "How can this be?"  
  
Cherise returned the hug as hard as her delicate arms could. "It's a long story chere. One we'd rather not tell a thousand different times."   
  
Dev nodded in understanding and carried the tiny woman inside, not letting her go.  
  
Jared looked at Nick with wide eyes, was the bear insane? Nick followed his mother and Dev so Jared hurriedly followed too.  
  
Heads turned, movement stopped, and on stage the Howlers suddenly stopped playing with a discordant jang. Every were, daimon, and preternatural creature in the bar stared in shock at Cherise, who still had a nervous smile on her face. Aimee came forward from behind the bar, her eyes locked on the petite blond, her nose working overtime as she scented the woman, trying to see if it was just an illusion or if it really was the sweet waitress. The bearswan looked up at her brother. "Dev?"  
  
"Look sister." Dev carried his precious burden to the polished bar counter and sat her down it. "Look at what someone had misplaced outside."  
  
The bearswan reached a trembling hand out to touch Cherise's cheek. "Cherise?"  
  
Nick's mother reached out and pulled Aimee into a hug. "Petite it's good to see you again."  
  
Behind the bar Remi's gaze lasered into his brother, then to Nick and Jared and he practically snarled. "Start explaining. _NOW_."   
  
Jared bristled immediately. No one raised his voice to his belo...err lover and family. He stepped up in front of the bear, ready brawl.  
  
"Easy Remi, we all want to hear the story...It won't happen faster because you yell." Dev glared at his brother.  
  
Before the pissy bear could snarl at his brother, Cherise turned and pat his cheek. "Remi cher, we'll explain but can you be patient for it s'il vous plaît?"  
  
Remi subsided, much to his siblings' amusement. Cherise just had that effect on most pissy tempers, she was far too sweet to snarl at. Aimee took a look around the bar, spotted the humans who all looked confused, got up on a bar stool and hollered. "Bar's closed for an emergency. If you don't live here get the hell out before I have Remi toss you out."  
  
Well that was guaranteed to clear the bar out of humans and non-desireables in recond time. It didn't take long for the only ones in the bar to be those who lived at Peltier house and the Kattalakis clan. Vane, Fang, and Fury were all gawking at Cherise in utter shock and the rest of the weres weren't much better. Nick stood in front of the bar next to where his mother was perched on it, arms crossed over his chest, and observed the horde as Aimee got out a few bottles of alcohol without the human hair.  
  
Dev hovered over Cherise like a big, hairy mother hen, he couldn't help himself. Cherise had been a huge part of Sanctuary and his family. The small waitress had been like a second mother to all the cubs and it was an amazing feeling to have her back. Amazing and unbelievable.  
  
Suddenly Kyle rushed into the room, ran straight to Cherise, kneeled in front of her and buried his face in her lap.  
  
Cherise smiled a bit of a watery smile and smoothed her hand over Kyle's hair. "Oh petite bébé. I missed you too."  
  
Aimee finished dispensing the drinks and went directly to her mate's arms for a little support. "Cherise...how...sweet gods how can you be here?"  
  
The woman looked over at her son, still petting Kyle's hair, "It's a long story but I assume you all know of my son's...er abilities by now?"  
  
A round of nods answered her and she took a deep breath and started explaining Noir's appearance in the afterlife and his subsequent kidnapping of her as well as Amanda. Occasionally Nick added a detail or two but for the most part he was content to let his mama tell the story and watch the expressions of the others.  
  
Kyle still sat as close to Cherise as he could. When his parents died it felt as if his world crumbled but with Cherise back it brought some level of normalcy and safety back into his life. The young bear didn't really care how it had come to happen, he was just happy that it had.  
  
Jared watched Nick and Cherise with amusement and warmth, they were so in tuned to one and other, the love between them showed clearly and he both awed and envied such a connection, he wanted that too.  
  
Nick caught Jared's gaze out of the corner of his eye and playfully bumped the redhead's leg with his knee.   
  
Golden eyes turned to Nick questioningly. He saw the amusement in his lovers eyes and gave Nick a small smile as he bumped back, keeping their legs close to each other.  
  
By the time Cherise wrapped up the explanation the emotions in the room had run the gamut from shocked, to pissed, to relieved, to shocked again and right now everybody was just exchanging glances and most of the men were throwing back their drinks. Vane had his arm around his wife, their son in her arms and shook his head. "However it happened, we're glad your back with us Cherise."   
  
Kyle agreed wholeheartedly. "Will you come back and work here?" He asked eagerly. "The place haven't been the same without you."  
  
Dev reached over and smacked his little brother across the back of his head. "Didn't you listen? She's a goddess now, I'm sure she has better things to do than waitress here." He rolled his eyes at the stupid cub.  
  
Cherise's hand snaked out and twisted Dev's ear, drawing a wince of sympathy from Nick. "Don' hit your brother for asking a question Deveraux. Just because I've got a little extra now doesn't mean I've changed any."  
  
Dev winched and backed away, that was something he hadn't missed. The bear backed off and rubbed his bright red hair.  
  
Kyle smirked at him with a smug expression and Jared couldn't help but smile too. The sight of such a tiny woman scolding a big, bad bear was extremely amusing.  
  
Cherise looked back to Kyle. "It'll depend on if your sister'll have me petite."   
  
Aimee looked at Cherise as if the woman had lost her mind. "Of course we'll have you back! You're family Cherise."  
  
Kyle gave a whoop of joy. Having Cherise back at sanctuary would be like having a piece of his childhood back...not to mention that Cherise could handle the roughnecks of the bar better that Remi could even dream of. Even Dev grinned happily, though his still rubbed his sore ear, damned that woman had a strong grip.  
  
Dev turned to Nick. "So now that you've defeated this asshole god, what are your plans for the future?"  
  
Nick raised an eyebrow. "Live l'ours garçon, my plan is to live."  
  
"Well I'd certainly hope so." Dev chuckled. "Maybe we'll see more of you too around here if Cherise is here. You still owe me a rematch at the pool table."  
  
The brunette smirked and studied his nails. "Bring it on, I'll kick your ass again."   
  
"Bah, you wouldn't have beaten me the last time if you hadn't cheated." Dev grumbled and crossed his arm across his chest.  
  
Jared watched their exchange with a raised eyebrow and amusement shining in his golden eyes.  
  
Nick scoffed. "I don't have to cheat at pool you whiner."   
  
"You _always_ cheat, always have and I bet you always will." Dev argued. "Isn't that right Remi? He's hustled you too."  
  
Dev's brother crossed his arms over his chest and glared at his identical quad. "Leave me out of this. Just because you're a sore loser doesn't mean I have to help you whine."   
  
"Oooh is my ickle brother afraid of the big bad demon?" Dev taunted with a wicked grin. "Anyway, we should get more customers with you here more often Nick, the college girls have missed you. You used to bring them flocking to this place...annoying but good for business."  
  
Jared tensed a bit but managed to keep an expressionless face.  
  
Nick snorted again as Remi flipped Dev off. The Malachai rolled his eyes at Dev's college girl comment. "They can look and follow all they like petite l'ours but I'm taken."   
  
"What?" Dev almost choked on his tongue in shock. "The legendary player taken? That means I'm stuck with grumpy bear over there as my wingman...Damn, I'm never going to get laid."  
  
"Oh poor little baby bear," Nick scoffed, "he's so neglected. Now, how many women were hanging off you when we walked up again? Three? Four? Or did I miss the one trying to get a good handful of your ass?"  
  
Dev opened his mouth as if to say something and then closed it again as his cheeks colored a bit.  
  
Kyle was laughing so hard he had to grab the bar counter to keep himself upright, even Jared had to smile at the bear's embarrassed expression.  
  
Cherise pat Dev's arm and silenced Kyle with a look. "Enough petite and you too Nickolas. Let Dev do as he wishes."  
  
Nick held up his hands in surrender. "D'accord Maman."   
  
"Thank you Cherise." Dev bent down and kissed the blonde's cheek. "I should get back to the door before we open again. I will hold you to that rematch though." He said pointedly at Nick. "And no cheating."  
  
"I told you I don't cheat and I'll prove it the next time I'm here."  
  
Cherise just shook her head and hopped off the bar. Boys would be boys and there wasn't much you could do about it except try to head off death and dismemberment and mop up the blood when they were done bashing each other's faces in. She went over to Vane and his family, she'd yet to see their child and wanted to catch up, and smiled at their little boy. "Who's this handsome young man?"   
  
Bride lit up and handed Cherise her son. "Isn't he precious?" Her whole being alight with motherly pride.  
  
Cherise took the boy with the expert arms of a vetran mother. "He's beautiful chere." She looked at the curious eyes of the little boy. "I'm Cherise and what's your name petite?"  
  
He giggled and grabbed a curly lock of her blond hair, petting it. "Twace Katta...katta..." the little boy turned to look imploringly at his father. "Daddy?"  
  
Vane chuckled and filled in the blank. "Kattalakis."  
  
"Tank you." Trace turned back to Cherise, still fiddling with her hair. "You know Daddy an' Momma an' Unca Fang an' Unca Furry?"  
  
"I do indeed sugar. Your Daddy and Momma are some of the best people and your uncles are real sweeties too."  
  
The little boy giggled and wrapped his arms around Cherise's neck in a childish hug. "I wike you. Youua pweety."  
  
Bride practically melted at Trace's adorableness, she was his mother but she truly could not imagine a sweeter boy.  
  
Fury scowled a bit at the uncle Furry comment but since he spoiled his nephew rotten he couldn't even pretend to be put out.  
  
"You're so good with children," Bride gushed as she watched Trace snuggle up in the blond's arms. "You should have more kids."  
  
Cherise laughed. "Cherie there's a requirement for that that I don't have at the moment and probably won't have for a long while to come."   
  
Bride looked at Cherise with wide eyes. "You must have men lining around the block to have a chance with you. You're gorgeous!" Cherise was Bride's ideal of how a woman should look, slender and petite. Something she had come to accept she would never be. The fact that Cherise was the sweetest thing ever made her the catch of a lifetime in Bride's eyes.  
  
Nick's mother smiled. "But do I want any of them cherie? If they're the kind who just look at the surface why would I want that for life?"   
  
Bride thought about what she shared with Vane, the utter love and devotion and how she couldn't imagine settling for anything less anymore. She nodded her head. "You are absolutely right Cherise." She smiled when she saw that Trace had fallen asleep in Cherise's arms, his head resting against her shoulder. "Is he too heavy? I can take him if you want."  
  
The woman shook her head. "He's fine Bride. I've carried trays heavier than your little angel."  
  
Over by the bar, Nick watched his mother with a fond smile. When he was younger he'd always wanted a little brother or sister but even then he'd also not wanted one because he'd never wanted someone else to have to be hurt by his father. So he'd just hung with the wrong crowd until they'd left him out to dry and after meeting Kyrian and his mother started work at Sanctuary he'd grown to view the crew here as siblings. He knew that his mother had always wanted more children though and that she had, for the longest time, thought that the problem was with her not Adarian.   
  
Jared stepped closer to Nick and gently touched the brunet's fingers with his own. "You okay? You looked as if you were a million miles away." He followed Nick's gaze to where his mother was. "You have a wonderful mother Nick, she really is something else."  
  
Nick leaned into Jared's touch. "I'm fine cher. I was just remembering some things." He grinned. "I know. My mama's always been something special. She damn sure was too good for my father."   
  
"Love makes you do stupid things." Jared said somberly. "I'm thankful they met though, since you were the result." Jared knew he sounded beyond cheesy but he hoped it would make Nick see just how much he cared.  
  
The brunette leaned over and planted a loud smacking kiss on the Sephiroth's mouth. "I can't say I'm too disappointed about that myself cher. Afterall, if I didn't exist I couldn't have met you then could I?"   
  
The sound of the kiss had drawn a lot of eyes, eyes that were now nearly popping out of their owner's skulls at the sight of Nick, the Don Juan to end all Don Juans, kissing a man. And not just any man but one that was _supposed_ to be Nick's mortal enemy.  
  
Jared smiled against Nick's lips and wound his hands around the other's neck and brought him down for a real kiss, he pressed their bodies close.  
  
Kyle's jaw was located somewhere his knees and even Fury looked shocked as hell.  
  
Vane stared for a few moments then said, "What in all the hells?"  
  
Aimee had dropped a drink tray in her startlement and her mouth was opening and closing with no sound coming out as she goggled at the two men.  
  
Jared poured everything he had and everything he felt into the kiss and hoped that Nick understood. He reluctantly released the other's lips when he heard the sound of shattering glass and turned hazy golden eyes to look at the gaping bearswan. "Never seen a kiss before?" He asked with a slow, seductive smirk, his arms still locked behind Nick's neck.  
  
She scowled at the redhead. "That's Nick you're kissing! Nick, the only man I've ever seen capable of making a woman damn near cream herself just by flashing a smile all while wearing the gaudiest Hawaiian shirt in existence. The second biggest womanizer I've ever met, the first is at the door, and you're a _man_." She turned her gaze to Nick. "Since when do you bat for both teams?"  
  
Nick just smirked and allowed his hands to rest proprietarily on Jared's ass. "I just played with the chickies cause it's so damn hard to find a man who can live up to my expectations joli petit ours." Then his eyes went icy. "Does it bother you that I like to drive a stick Aimee?"  
  
The bearswan shook her head, still scowling. "I don't care who you dance the mattress rhumba with Gautier but you'll have to afford me a moment of shock when I see a man who's like my little brother playing dentist with a man who's supposed to be his enemy after years of seeing you chase skirted tail."  
  
Nick nodded. "Okay," he waited a beat, "Moment's over."  
  
She growled and accepted the broom and dustpan her mate handed her. "You're still a smart-ass."  
  
Jared cast a look over his shoulder, watching Nick's hands on his ass before turning back around raising a dark red eyebrow at Nick. "You're lucky I like you puppy." He growled but the scowl was destroyed by his wicked grin. "And the fact that you're good with your hands...along with your ass, smart and all."  
  
"I think it's neat." Kyle smiled from ear to ear. "Do you go all fangs and grrrrrrrrr and red eyes when you do it?" He asked and dodged a whack from Remi and making Fury choke on his saliva again.  
  
Dev walked back inside and stopped dead in his tracks as he looked from the still embracing Jared and Nick to Remi chasing Kyle around the bar with an intent to kill on his face. "What did I miss?"  
  
Cherise was laughing at Kyle and Remi so hard she had to hand Trace back to Bride and she had tears leaking from her eyes, Nick had a halfway intrigued look on his face, and Vane looked like he'd swallowed a bug. Aimee rolled her eyes, waited for Kyle and Remi to pass her, grabbed the back of Remi's collar, and shook him a bit, stopping him in his tracks as Kyle went to duck behind Cherise for protection. The bearswan gave both her brothers the narrow eyed glare she'd inherited from her mother. "Behave both of you. Kyle you know better than to ask things like that."  
  
Aimee's mate, Fang, went to stand next to Dev, his trademark grin on his face. "You just missed the revelation of exactly _who_ Nick's taken by."  
  
Kyle shrugged in some semblance of an apology and stayed behind Cherise. He fought the urge to snicker out loud as he saw his brother's shocked face.  
  
"No way!" Dev sounded disbelieving but then a huge grin spread over his face. "Well actually this could turn out to be a good thing...More women from me and I can play the sensitive guy with a gay friend."  
  
Jared rolled his eyes. "Are all your friends idiots Puppy?" He asked in a smooth tone.  
  
Nick pretended to consider it. "Well he's not here but Wren's got a brain. I'll have to introduce you."  
  
Jared chuckled and slowly disentangled himself from Nick before certain parts of his anatomy became too happy at their closeness. "I look forward to meeting him." He said teasingly and ignored Dev's huff.  
  
Aimee released Remi with one last warning look and finished sweeping up the broken glass. "You won't have long to wait. I called earlier and told him to come down with Maggie. He said that they'd be here as soon as they finished with visiting her father."  
  
"And knowing how those visit usually goes they should be here really soon." Kyle piped up, figuring it was safe to come out from behind Cherise.  
  
Remi cast a glance in his youngest brother's direction and released what, for him, was a playful growl. It still sounded like he wanted to rip off Kyle's head, just that he'd be willing to wait instead of lunge immediately. Cherise gave Remi a gentle admonishing look and reached around to pat Kyle on the cheek. "Don't be so timid petite. You are a bear hein?"   
  
Kyle nodded but still looked a bit apprehensive.  
  
The door banged open and the Tigard walked holding Maggie's hand tightly. His eyes lit up when he saw Nick and a rare smile flashed across his features.  
  
"Nick?" Maggie blinked at her old friend for a few moments then beamed. "Nicolas Gautier get your butt over here so we can thank you."  
  
Nick quirked a brow at Jared, asking if the Sephiroth wanted to come with him over to them or stand by the bar.   
  
Jared waved him away, of course he should go meet and bond with his friends, he had plenty of time to get to meet them later.  
  
Nick brushed a hand across Jared's arm before walking over to Wren and Maggie. A soft 'oof' escaped him when Maggie gave him a bear hug that would put a Peltier to shame. "Thank you so much for asking Savitar to make sure the Fates let us be mates."  
  
Nick pat her back uncomfortably. "You're welcome."  
  
She released him and stepped back, still beaming.  
  
Wren wrapped an arm around his giddy wife's waist and reached out his other hand to Nick. "It meant more than you can know, thank you."  
  
"Yeah, yeah...hugs and kisses and teary eyes...If you are finished with all the mushy stuff then I think we should get a party going." Dev made kissy sounds and mussed up both Nick and Wren's hair.  
  
Nick shook his head and finger combed his hair back into some kind of order. Maggie tilted her head in question. "Party? What's the occasion?"   
  
"We need an occasion?" Dev sounded shocked and surprised. "Our friend is back and Sweet Cherise has risen from the dead...what better reason could we have to get our groove on." Dev's expression sobered a bit. "Besides, we haven't had a blow out since you...well since then and I think we all could use it."  
  
Maggie's jaw hit the floor. "Cherise has what?"   
  
Wren had missed Cherise when he walked in but now his eyes widened and he walked over hand wrapped the small blond in a hug. Cherise had been one of the few who'd always treated him with kindness and respect.  
  
"It's a day for miracles it seems." Dev looked very smug that he had been the one delivering the happy news this time.  
  
Cherise returned the tigard's hug then pulled back and brushed at his hair. "You got rid of your dreadlocks."  
  
Maggie slide up beside them and gave Cherise a one armed hug. "His silly butt thought I cared about his hair embarrassing me. I didn't and still don't but he keeps his hair dreadlock free." Maggie grinned wickedly. "I think it's cause he likes me petting him."  
  
Wren flushed a bit, it was true that he loved the feeling of Maggie's fingers running through his hair. "It was time for a change," He said simply. "I didn't need to hide anymore."  
  
Jared watched the couple intently, they seemed sweet and down to earth and Jared sensed that he would get along with them just fine.  
  
Nick's mother chuckled. "Nothing wrong with liking being pet. It's one of the nice things about having a lover."   
  
Nick just about died. "Maman!"  
  
"What? I'm not allowed to have views on sex?"  
  
Nick's face was flaming red. "I don't want to hear this."  
  
"Nick bébé, how do you think you came about? You weren't left in a cabbage patch mon fils."  
  
The Malacahi just backed away. "Have fun catching up you guys. I think I'll go back and keep Jared company." You'd have sworn Nick left skid marks with the speed he left their company. Maggie just leaned against her mate and giggled helplessly at her friend's swift retreat.  
  
Wren chuckled as he watched Nick's hasty retreat.  
  
Jared placed his half empty beer bottle on the counter as his lover came over to him as of shot from a cannon. "Something happened Puppy?" He asked curiously as he leaned in to nuzzle Nick's neck gently, Jared swore he was addicted to the other's scent.  
  
Nick just moved into the nuzzle. "Let's just say I didn't want to hear where the conversation was going." He shuddered a bit.  
  
Grinning against the soft skin Jared reached out and gave it a lick, he couldn't help himself. "Aw is my big bad Malachai shy?" His golden eyes were filled with mischief.  
  
Nick's silver eyes narrowed and he gave a Jared's ponytail a short yank. "You wouldn't want to hear about your conception either cher."   
  
Jared shuddered. "No you're right, I would definitely not want to hear about that." He looked at Nick. "Your friends seem nice though." He said softly.  
  
The brunette nodded and changed from his pulling grip on Jared's hair to running his fingers through the ponytail. "They are. Wren was always so shy and anti-social because not many really treated him with the respect he deserves and Maggie was always stuck trying to keep herself contained because she wanted to please her papa but both of them are good people. I'm glad they found each other."   
  
Closing his eyes Jared practically purred as Nick ran his fingers through his hair. It was almost difficult to concentrate on what the other was saying. "They bring out the best in the other then? That's what a true couple should."  
  
"They do and, what's even more important, they support each other and love the flaws as well as the virtues. Plus Wren puts up with Maggie's father just to make her happy even though she's always telling him he doesn't have to be nice to the man. They just want their mate to be happy more than they want happiness for themselves." Nick moved his head to nuzzle Jared's jaw affectionately.  
  
That's precisely what Jared wanted too and what he thought he could have with Nick...if the feelings he had for the other was anything to go by. Jared felt that he couldn't let go completely though, he was still a slave...he hadn't paid enough for the sins of his past and Nick deserved better than someone who wasn't even his own person. Nick had grown in to his Malachai powers now...Hell he had even slain a god. There was really no reason for Jared to be allowed to stay with him any longer and the redhead dreaded that he would be called away. He didn't know how to voice these fears to Nick though so instead he just kept quiet. Jared lifted a hand, threading it through Nick's soft dark hair and brought the other closer, he didn't want to have to leave.  
  
Nick's brows knit slightly. Something had shifted in the quality of Jared's mood. It was barely noticeable but it was there. The Malachai pressed a kiss to the redhead's jaw, feeling the need to comfort though he didn't know what was wrong.  
  
A throat cleared behind them in amusement.  
  
Jared reluctantly stepped away from Nick's comforting warmth this wasn't the time or the place to vent out his fears and insecurities. The person interrupting them was plenty proof of that.  
  
Nick turned a mildly irritated eye on Maggie, who was grinning, and Wren, who was looking elsewhere both trying to give Nick privacy and conceal his amusement. "Mags I know you have better tact than to interrupt two lovers in the middle of PDA."  
  
"Sure I do...when I want to exercise it. Introduce us Nicky."  
  
Nick shook his head. "Maggie and Wren Tigerian, meet Jared. Jared this is the one with the brain and his wife."   
  
Jared reached out his hand and shook both Maggie and Wren's hands. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Puppy has told me nothing but nice things about you." Jared smiled but the shadows were still in his eyes.  
  
"It's nice to meet you too." Wren said softly, trying to mask his curiosity of this person who had managed to snag their friend.  
  
Maggie's eyes twinkled with amusement under a welcoming warmth. "Very nice to meet the man who's managed to get a hold on Nick. I have to ask though, Puppy?" The amusement increased.   
  
"Young, rash, enthusiastic and not properly trained yet." Jared said with a toothy smirk while he stroked the silver of skin that was visible between Nick's shirt and his pants with his forefinger.  
  
Wren turned his head to hide a smile. It was clear that the redhead was head over heels over his friend and he wished them both all the best.  
  
Maggie laughed delightedly. "Good luck getting him housebroken Jared."  
  
Nick scratched his temple with his middle finger, subtly shooting Maggie the bird but the woman just laughed again.   
  
"So how did you two meet?"  
  
Nick cast a wicked glance at Jared, though he leaned into the soft caresses of the older man's fingers. "He tried to kill me."  
  
Maggie's eyes widened. "What?!"   
  
"Me Sephiroth...Him Malachai." Jared gestured from himself to Nick. "Mortal enemies...it's ingrained to want to kill him. His charming personality was just another reason." He said with a grin.  
  
Wren had no idea what the redhead was talking about. "You seem to have resolved your differences now though."  
  
Nick chuckled and nodded. "It's amazing what the possibility of the end of the universe can do for a relationship."   
  
Wren's eyes widened a bit. "Somehow I'm glad I don't know what you're talking about. We've got enough with dealing with Mag-Pie's father...the fate of the world sounds like TMI."  
  
Nick just grinned as Maggie used her tact to steer the conversation to more enjoyable subject matter. He leaned against Jared's side and wondered just how long they were going to have to stay at the impromptu party. As much as he loved his friends he really just wanted go back to his apartment and, loathe though he was to use the word, snuggle with Jared. It wasn't sex he wanted right now but just the quiet contentment of lying on a couch or something holding and being held by his lover.  
  
Jared stopped with his gentle caresses and wrapped his arms around Nick's middle more firmly. He liked meeting Nick's friends but shivers were starting to creep up his spine again as it did when he was around people for a long time, his life had revolved around blood and death and it was difficult to change. The invisible collar around his neck felt as if it was choking him.  
  
Wren had turned back to Cherise. "Who can we thank for having you back with us then?" He asked.  
  
Cherise tilted her head as she considered that. "Technically it was the evil cretin that brought me back but I for one am crediting the fact that I'm here to that young man with the green and brown eyes. Nick quel était son nom?"   
  
"Jaden Maman."  
  
"Ah oui. Jaden. I wonder where he went after that Noir salaud died?"  
  
Nick looked at Jared. "You know that's a good question. Any ideas?"  
  
Jared had thought a lot about Jaden too but after his slip of the tongue of his drunk ass at Mardi gras he hadn't want to ruin things by mentioning him. "I'm not really sure, He should be free after the death of Noir and Azura but knowing Jaden he wouldn't stray far from the Source." Jared said thoughtfully.  
  
The Malachai made a slight considering hum. Somehow he had an odd feeling that whatever the now former demon broker was up to it involved Jared. The only question was whether it was good or bad.  
  
\-------------------------------  
~somewhere in the universe~   
  
A genderless voice came from a shifting formless, colorless shadow that seemed to carry all the colors in the universe yet none of them at the same time. The voice as well seemed to be made of many and none as it addressed one of it's closest children. "You ask a great deal Jaden."  
  
"I don't mean to overstep my bounds but I really think it's the right thing." Jaden knelt before the chasm in utter respect. "He has been punished enough."  
  
"Has he? He betrayed his brothers and sisters in arms, sent them to their deaths, assisted the Mavromino in turning against all creation. Do you honestly believe there is a punishment severe enough for such a crime?"   
  
Jaden cringed, he knew precisely what Jared had done since he had been the reason he'd done it. "I believe he has suffered for his crime. He still has to live with what he's done and he has changed. He helped save the Universe from Noir and he has brought peace between Malachai and Sephiroth...that has to be worth something."  
  
"And would you be willing to exchange your own newly gained freedom in exchange for his?"   
  
Flashes of blood, pain and degradation went through Jaden's mind and he clenched his fists so tightly he could feel his nails bite into the skin of his palms. "Yes." He bit out.   
  
A considering pause came from the Source as it tested Jaden's resolve in that single word. Being the force behind all creation the Source had no form and no destructive emotions. Punishment was meted out when a wrong was done to keep the balance. The Source's being was focused on only balance and the maintaining of it. As such the reason Jared's punishment had gone on so long was not because of anger or any other such triviality but because Jaden had still been bound to the Mavromino's servants. The Source could not risk another devastating betrayal from Jared in an attempt to free or save Jaden and so had kept the Sephiroth bound in slavery so that his masters would serve as a leash. Aye the Sephiroth had suffered enough, more than enough, but the Source had to be sure that there would be no repeatition of the first betrayal and so had to be sure Jaden would not endanger the delicate balance Jared had found both for himself and for the world.  
  
"So be it Jaden. Jared shall have his freedom on one condition."  
  
Jaden tensed, both with hope and apprehension. "What is this condition?" He asked warily.  
  
"You never again pledge your own services to another. I know well why Jared betrayed us. His freedom is contingent upon yours."   
  
"I swear it." Jaden closed his eyes with relief, he had pictures several scenarios much worse. "I'll keep myself out of trouble...well mostly anyway."  
  
A tendril of colored, colorless shadow curled around Jaden's arm and a sizzle echoed in the air as the immortal cursed and jerked his arm away, revealing a branded wing on his arm. "A reminder Jaden should you ever think to bind yourself again and forget that if you do you will condemn Jared to slavery."  
  
Jaden nodded solemnly. "I shall remember. Thank you." He added and bowed on the ground, placing his hands in front of him in respect.  
  
The Source settled once again, though a brief flash seemed to shine in it's depths, and returned to it's rest, leaving Jaden to do as he willed.  
  
\------------------------  
  
Nick quirked a brow at Maggie as the woman made a crack that would have had her father turning purple. He opened his mouth to tease her back when Jared suddenly hissed as if in pain beside him. The Cajun's attention immediately zeroed in on his lover, all the others forgotten. "Cher?"   
  
Falling to his knees Jared gasped for breath as it felt if something was ripped out of him, leaving him torn and strangely light at the same time. He looked up at Nick with confusion shining in his golden eyes.  
  
The Malachai crouched next to Jared, one hand rubbing his back, concern shining deep in his own silver eyes as a chill of fear coiled in his belly. "What's wrong?"   
  
"I'm not sure." Jared gasped. "Something's happened...I-I think I'm f-free." He grabbed Nick's shoulder to keep him grounded as emotions and power swirled around him.  
  
Nick's other hand went to cup the side of Jared's neck while the other continued to rub gentle circles on his back. "Easy cher, I'm here."   
  
Jared clung to Nick, as the sensations slowly left him, leaving him feeling heavy as if someone stomped all over him. "Please stay." He begged.  
  
The Cajun wrapped his arms around his lover and flashed them from Sanctuary to his apartment. "Shh, I'm not going anywhere Jared."   
  
Jared was shaking as he continued to embrace his lover. He didn't know how or why it had happened but somehow he didn't feel the pull of a master anymore. He was shaken and just a little scared, he felt things he had pushed down for centuries and now Jared didn't know what to do. "I love you." He couldn't keep it in anymore, not when everything was changing.  
  
Under normal circumstances Nick would have doubted the strength of those words but he knew that Jared was not the kind to lie, even to himself, nor did he overstate things. So instead of telling Jared what he would have told another, that they were just vulnerable and all that shit, he held the redhead closer and began to murmur in his ear. "Je vous aime plus que tout. Mon ange battues précieux." A string of comforting and loving words in the Cajun French that Nick felt more comfortable expressing his feelings in was spoken softly to the shuddering Sephiroth as Nick's hands stroked the other man's back gently, lovingly.   
  
Jared's mouth found Nick's lips and he kissed him not with hunger or heat but softly and with all the love he had inside him. For some reason fate had given him a second chance at being his own man and he wouldn't blow it. Jared swore to himself that he would show Nick how much he treasured him every single day...for as long as the other wanted him Jared was solely his, body and soul.  
  
Nick met the redhead's kiss equally, matching the love he felt from Jared with what was in his own heart. His lips slid against the older man's tenderly and, since he knew that Jared could read minds should they be open to him, opened his mind and heart to the Sephiroth, letting him see all the love, fierce loyalty, and possessive protectiveness he had for the other man. Now that Jared was free Nick would do anything, and he did mean _anything_ to ensure that the redhead stayed that way. Should anyone ever try or do something to take Jared's freedom away ever again they would soon find themselves on the wrong end of a Malachai's temper.   
  
Nick's love surrounded him and burned through all of his defenses. Jared pressed closer to Nick, almost as if he wanted to melt into him and opened up his own mind. There shouldn't be any secrets between them now. It was funny, Jared thought that babysitting the Malachai would be his worst punishment yet and instead it was the greatest thing that had ever happened to him. The shudders slowly subsided and he was content just being close to his love, listening to his heartbeat and knowing that he was real and that Nick was his.  
  
The brunette shifted so that Jared was sitting in his lap and just let the emotions he read from his lover wash over and through him before sending his own waves of love, and gentle amusement at the 'babysitting' thought, back to the redhead. They just sat there, reading and feeling the love each felt for the other and holding each other. Warmth and happiness such as Nick truly had never known before filled him and he closed his eyes, nuzzling his cheek against Jared's. "J'taime Jared."   
  
"Mmm, I love you too." Jared answered drowsily as he snuggled closer. Dark red lashes fluttered close as all the emotíons and stress caught up with the demon and he drifted off to sleep. He kept his mindlink with Nick open, not wanting to be lonely again.  
  
Nick's hand pet the shining red hair as he murmured softly, not sure whether Jared could hear him or not but needing to say it for himself. "You won't be cher. Never again, I give you my word."   
  
Jared smiled in his sleep as a sign that he had heard. The future was theirs and Jared would make sure they used it well...forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the Final Part. Sorry no sex this time but isn't the fluff nice?   
> We hope you enjoyed reading this fic as much as we enjoyed writing it.


End file.
